Team 13
by Naru-Mandoraekon01
Summary: To escape the prejudices of the populace of Konoha and his own teammates, Naruto commits suicide but is found by an old frend and placed on another team by Tsunade. How will Naruto fit in to this new team, will they accept him or will they condemn him for
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Suicide and team 13**

**I do not own any Naruto or Bleach characters, I won the idea made for this story, but nothing from the Naruto or Bleach frandise.**

Naruto threw his backpack and jacket in the corner of his apartment after he closed his door with a loud slam. _`Damn that Sasuke, damn that Kakashi.´_ Was the only thing Naruto thought. He thought that Kakashi finally proud of him because he learned an A-rank Jutsu that the Yondaime took three years to create in a month and executed it properly, but NO he scolded him for using a lethal technique against a teammate. Even though his little favorite kiddie, Uchiha Sasuke used the Chidori, also a lethal Jutsu, categorized as a B-rank assassination jutsu against the stuck up ass'es teammate didn't interest the Copy Nin, the porn addict was probably congradulating the emo bastard. It also upset him that nobody seemed to care about him. But the thing hurt the most was how Sakura punched him in the face to get the sensei's point across to him. He was reminded of every time she hurt him when he tried to be nice to the bitchy banshee. It filled him to the brim with rage and pain. Then he saw it, a canister of Bleach on the table and a thought came to his mind. Relief from his pain and misery. Naruto took the canister and drank it all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Iruka Umino walked down the street to visit his favorite student, Naruto. Naruto was like a little brother to him and he wanted to visit him today since he had been stuck helping the repairs on the village after the attack. Iruka saw the apartment and quickened his pace. Then he went up the stairs and knocked on the dented hard wood door. After several minutes came without a reply he knocked again and called. "Naruto are you in there?" Again no reply. Iruka was sure it wasn't anything bad but he couldn't shake this strange feeling he got in his gut off, so he took the extra key Naruto gave him and opened the door. At the sight before him, his eyes grew wide in disbelief. In a puddle of blood and vomit was an unconscious Naruto. Iruka ran to the boy to check if he still was alive and sighted with relief as he found a pulse. carefully he took the unconscious boy in his arms and raced down to the hospital.

"Naruto, why did you do this?" muttered Iruka has he sprinted down to the hospital with tears trailing down his scarred face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade was in her office working on the incredible mountain of paperwork. It was quite clear that the blonde Hokage was bored out of her mind. Then she saw the newspaper, grabbed it and looked at the lotto results. Her eyebrow raised as she saw that she won the jackpot for 10,000 ryo. Tsunade was known as the `legendary sucker´ when it came to gambling and it always was a bad omen when she won. Just as she wanted to call her assistant Shizune for the good news, said girl burst through the door panting heavily.

"Tsunade-sama... emergency at the hospital... it's... Naruto!" was the only thing that came out between breaths.

The eyes of the only female sannin grew wide and she jumped up from her chair and raced to the hospital repeating only one thought in her head. _`Oh, please kami no´_

Arriving at the hospital Tsunade went immediately to the reception and said in a voice filled with concern. "I know that Uzumaki Naruto is here, in which room is he?"

The woman at the reception was taken back and could only stutter out. "r-r-room 284 Hokage-sama."

Tsunade made her way to the room in which laid the boy who was like a grandson to her. She came to the room, opened the door and saw two people in the room. One was Iruka, an academy teacher and the other was her fellow sannin and self-proclaimed Mega Pervert Jiraiya. Iruka looked sad and angry and Jiraiya looked downright pissed. She looked at the bed to see a sleeping Naruto strapped to the bed. "What the hell happened with Naruto? Why is he strapped onto the bed?" asked the blonde sannin with concern.

Iruka sighed and replied. "I went to go visit Naruto and went to his apartment. I knocked and after a while with no reply i got a bad feeling and opened the door with the extra key Naruto gave me. There I found him on the ground in a puddle of blood and vomit with the Bleach container still in his hands." As the academy teacher said this as more tears came running down his face.

Suddenly they all hear a groan and see that the resident blonde jinchuuriki has started to wake up.

Naruto opens his eyes to see the disturbing white ceiling of the hospital. He sighs and thought _`damn fur-ball, why does he always have to save me.´_ The blonde genin looked

around to see the worried faces of Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Then he said in a weak voice "Hi guys whats up."

"Iruka could you please leave, I have to talk to Naruto." Asked the blonde Hokage. Iruka nodded and left after giving Naruto one last glance. After the teacher left Tsunade turned to Naruto and asked. "Why did you do this?"

"Why did i what Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked trying to sound innocent.

"You know what I mean brat!" Tsunade snapped at him. "Why did you tried to kill yourself." She said in a softer voice.

Naruto looked down on his hands and said in a broken voice. "It was nothing."

"NOTHING, NOTHING! You tried to kill yourself!" shouted the Hokage. "I want to know what happened."

The otherwise energetic blonde ninja sighed in defeat and started to tell everything to the two sannin from the treatment the villagers gave him to the treatment of team 7 and to last what happened on the roof. After he had finished Naruto felt two enormous killing intents. One from Jiraiya and the other from Tsunade.

"I'm going to kill that bastard Kakashi! I can't believe that Minato actually taught the worthless shitstain!" Jiraiya roared as he was about to jump out of the window when a shout stopped him.

"Jiraiya stop!" Tsunade shouted loudly.

"Why!" Jiraiya screamed back, shocked that his teammate and the boy's godmother was stopping him from ripping the scarecrow a new asshole.

"Because it's my job to punish Kakashi, but i have an idea how you can punish him." Tsunade smiled evilly and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "But first, Naruto i won't let you stay in that team one moment longer. I will find you a new team. A better one."

"B-b-b-bu-but Baa-Chan you can't…"

"NO buts Naruto, I can and I will! It's the best for you and that's what matters!" Tsunade said with authority.

"*sigh* OK" Said Naruto defeated.

"Well that's all nice, but how can i teach that bastard Kakashi a lesson, Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked with curiosity. He wanted to see the cyclopean shinobi suffer, the things he had planned would make even Ibiki and Anko, the top two most sadistic torture specialists of Konoha, squeamish.

"well you just have to never write your smut again." Tsunade with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"WHHHHAAAATT!? I will never stop writing and its not Smut, it's Adult literature!" the perverted toad sannin proclaimed loudly. "But I have a different idea, I will make sure that he will never be able to buy one of my masterpieces again."

...

Meanwhile at the bridge where team 7 always meets, Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine and he felt like something really bad was about to happen, before he turned to his first two students barely noticing that the resident loudmouth is nowhere in sight.

...

"So Naruto you get back to sleep and I will take care of the rest." Tsunade said before she and Jiraiya left the room.

When Tsunade was back in her office she immediately called for an Anbu. Immediately a female Anbu with a cat mask and long purple hair appeared.

"What do you wish, Hokage-sama?" Asked the female Anbu.

"Hello cat, I want you to go and get me Kakashi Hatake here immediately."

The Anbu nodded and left in a swirl of wind and leaves. Shortly after that there was a knock and the head of Kakashi came into the room.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Ah yes Kakashi that's right. I want to speak to you about the training progress of team7." Tsunade said in a tone that made Kakashi feel uneasy.

Kakashi gulped feeling the pressure of the Sannin's gaze and then answered nervous. "They're all making great progress Hokage-sama."

"Is that so? then tell me exactly what you have taught each student of yours." The blonde Hokage said with venom clearly in her voice and killing intent leaking out from her.

"I t-t-taught all three the tree climbing and Sasuke the Chidori and some B-rank fire Justus."

Suddenly there was a loud crash as Tsunade crushed the table in rage and shouted at Kakashi. "You want to tell me that the only thing you taught to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno is tree climbing!" Kakashi started to tremble as he felt the killing intent from the blonde slug sannin. Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself and began to speak again. "This won't go unpunished Kakashi. First I'm going to take Naruto from team 7, the boy needs better training and you of all people know the exact reason why." As he heard this his eyes grew wide in shock. Then he heard Tsunade speak further. "When I find a new member for your team, YOU will train all three of them properly and to make sure you do exactly what I tell you I'm going to assign you an extra Jounin, most likely Shikaku or Inoichi, who will write down every single Jutsu and every exercise you teach them as a report for me. Do you understand that?" asked the Hokage rage evident on her face.

Kakashi found himself unable to speak so he only nodded. as the copy ninja turned around to leave he heard Tsunade say in a warning tone. "If I don't like what is in the report you will only do D-rank missions for the rest of your life and be demoted to genin."

"H-h-h-hai Hokage-sama." Was the only thing Kakashi could say before he left. In his head the copy ninja thought _`Am I really such a bad teacher?´_

When he was gone Tsunade instantly searched for a good new team for the #1 unpredictable ninja of Konoha to be on that wouldn't stunt the boy's growth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two days later at the hospital Naruto waited that he could finally leave the painfully familiar walls. Tsunade wanted him to stay for observation. To be honest it didn't interested him anymore that he got into a new team. The reason was that he yesterday saw his old team. he was foolish enough to believe that they would visit him. But it still broke his heart as they went past the hospital to the training grounds. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and four people came into the room. One was the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, then another girl, she has green eyes and wore bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back. She wears a white skirt that splits down her right leg and a provocative red battle kimono exposing the sides of her breasts. She has a swirl pattern tattoo on her left arm. She also wears bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles. She also has wooden sandals and a white cloak, on the back of her waist hung a katana. She was about 5 foot and 4 inches tall. The third was a man who was the tallest, probably the Jounin Sensei. He was 6 foot and 2 inches tall. He is a tall, light-skinned Shinobi with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair, Naruto could feel the power rolling off of him. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his jounin uniform. Although his white haori and obi sash are look cheap, his pin-wheel hair pins appear to be very expensive. He does not wear tabi with his traditional samurai straw sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks and at his belt were two large katanas. The last was another girl. She is a slender, dark-skinned girl of average height, with golden-colored eyes and short purple hair, that had her hair fluffed up a bit on the sides looking a bit like cat ears. Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless battle kimono, with a white undershirt under it, around her neck she had a black ribbon. She had a long black wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. She was 5 feet 3 inches tall and on each leg and arm warmer was one kanji, one for lightning and the other wind.

"So this is the boy who will be our new comrade?" The dark skinned girl asked. Tsunade nodded her head. Then the girl turned to Naruto, excitedly pumped her fist into the air and shouted.

"WELCOME TO TEAM 13!"

The team's Jounin and the other girl chuckled at the dark skinned girl's antics. Naruto's new team stepped forward while Tsunade informed them that she would leave so they can get better acquainted. The tall man pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down before beginning to speak. "Ok I'm pretty sure you guys all know the procedure for a new member coming in." He said with a smirk getting nods from his team and a slight nod from the bedridden blonde. "Tell us all of your likes and dislikes, I'll start. My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, my likes are women, drinking, playing with kids and peeping on women in the hot springs with my former master Jiraiya." He winked at the bedridden boy. "My dislikes are those who don't take the lives of others seriously and those who would seek to harm any of my friends and family. My dream is to one day find the perfect woman and settle down and maybe open a bar in honor of my fallen former teammate, Minato Namikaze." That got several a surprised look from Naruto. "And finally my hobbies are training, drawing, drinking and peeping on girls in the hot springs." The last remark got him a strike to the head from the green eyed girl.

He turned to Naruto. "Ok kiddo, your turn." Naruto looked up at his new team and decided to tell them everything. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He waited for shrieks of 'Demon!' or 'Murderer' but to his surprise, they didn't attack him, he only saw respect in their eyes. Shunsui motioned for him to continue. "I like ramen and I don't like the few minutes to cook ramen, my dislikes are a certain emo named Uchiha Sasuke who gets everything handed to him on a silver platter." That got a few grunts of disgust. "I also hate fangirls and senseis who only go by favoritism." More disgusted grunts. Shunsui stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Your talking about Kakashi aren't you." He got a surprised look. "Hey, I met him once after all Minato did teach him, even though I can positively say that the Fourth would be severly disappointed." He finished and motioned for naruto to continue.

"My hobbies are pranks and pissing off ero-sennin." He got a big laugh from Shunsui, who used to call his sensei Jiraiya that all the time with Minato and their third teammate Mikoto Uchiha, Kami rest their souls. "And my dream is to be the Hokage so that I can finally be respected instead of being hated and looked down on all the time." The dark skinned girl and the other girl said an 'Amen' to that.

Shunsui nodded, "That certainly is a noble dream to aspire to, I'll do my best to see if I can help you get there." The jounin looked over at the green eyed girl. "My name is Kukaku Shiba, I like learning new fire and wind style jutsus and creating fireworks." She pulled a small round object with a fuse on it from the pouch on her hip to show them. "I absolutly hate fangirls, since they drag the name of kunoichi through the mud making we who work hard look weak and I hate perverted old men who think they have all the privilage in the world to touch what they want." She got a nod from the dark skinned girl and surprisingly Naruto, who looked at them. "There are some weird people who would always break into my apartment." He explained.

Kukaku and the others nodded, before she continued. "My hobbies are pranks, making fireworks and anything that has to do with pyrotechnics, my dream is to one day open up my own fireworks shop, fully harness my Explode bloodline like my older brother Kaien and Uncle Isshin and meet a guy who isn't only driven by sex." She got an "Amen." from the dark skinned girl.

The final member sat down on the side of the bed, making Naruto blush when she pushed up against his shoulder with her ample chest. "My name is Yoruichi Shihouin, I am the heir of the Shihouin clan which is currently serving as ambassadors for the Hidden Leaf and Cloud villages. I am also the daughter of the previous two tails jinchuuriki." She got a look of shock from Naruto. "My likes are teasing men with sexual thoughts, drinking milk, any type of fish and playing pranks with Kukaku, I also like taking naps in the park." She made Naruto blush further when she decided to get more comfortable, her breasts pressing against his arm every time she moved, getting a "Lucky bastard." remark from their jounin sensei. "I hate when I find spoiled milk and perverts who try to convince me to get into bed with them, especially the Konoha council trying to get me betrothed to one of their sons or the stuck up Uchiha to cement their place in power." She shook her head in disgust, while Kukaku patted her shoulder sympathetically. "My hobbies are of course pranks, messing around with the Inuzuka dogs and lazing around when I have nothing to do. And finally my dream is to become the strongest kunoichi in Konoha and Kumo and to be the fastest member of my clan, obtaining the Goddess of the Flash title from my mother." She finished with a huff. She looked up at Naruto, only now realizing their close proximity and blushed while she stared into his cerulean blue eyes with his whisker marks on his cheeks. "So handsome…" She said happy that her dark skin slightly hid her large blush.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Shunsui cleared his throat with a mischievous smirk. She shot out of the bed as he began to speak. "We will be beginning our training as soon as Naruto here gets cleared from the hospital, and we will see where you all are at on skill and training." He got nods from everyone, especially Naruto since he now has a team that actually cares about him instead of just the spoiled Uchiha brat. "We will meet at Training ground 13 in about a week, alright I will see you all later I have got to go and submit my report for today, the rest of you have fun." Shunsui said winking as he walked out the door; leaving the two girls and Naruto alone to learn more about each other.

...

**For pictures and character reps for the Team 13 I will be putting them on my Deviantart, **** , a little later once I finish with them, all the characters mentioned in the story will basically have their canon personalities and so forth, except for some of the Bleach characters, I will be tweking their histories and abilities a bit, like Yoruichi will be a part of a branch clan that is acting as ambassadors for Kumogakure and Konohagakure. Also for the beginning area of the story Kukaku will be looking like tatsuki from bleach.**

**I have already decide the pairings for this story, it will be Naruto x Yoruichi, Shikamaru x Temari, Ino x Choji, Asuma x Kurenai, Sakura x Oc, Neji x Tenten, Kiba x Hinata, Iruka x Hana, Anko x a certain zanbato using missing nin we believed was dead, Kukaku x Rock Lee and for Naruto when he has a genin team later on im thinking of giving him Renji, Rukia and Ichigo but still not sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Start of a new day and getting some actual training**

**I do not own any Naruto or Bleach characters, I won the idea made for this story, but nothing from the Naruto or Bleach franchise.**

Somewhere in the village hidden in the leaf, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in his worn down apartment. He was thinking about his life in Konoha and how everything has been changing lately. He had attempted suicide and failed, learned that he did actually have people who cared for him and not the stuck up Uchiha and he finally got a team that would actually help him instead of sticking every mistake on him and that he had a sensei that would actually train him instead of playing favorites.

'_I wonder what being with this team will be like.' _The blonde Jinchuuriki thought. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night in excitement at the prospect of being accepted and actually getting training.

Naruto rose up from from his old, spring bed and walked through the doorway to his small kitchen and living room in his boxers and grabbed a instant ramen cup from the cupboard. He sat down at the table after waiting for his ramen to finish. He could see the get well gifts sitting on his table from Iruka, Neji and Hinata, Lee, Team ten and surprisingly Anko Mitarashi the Second Exam proctor. The snake loving woman had left him a small box of Dango, and the young Jinchuuriki had found out why the woman liked the sweet dumplings; they were food close to on par with ramen, which Naruto has dubbed 'The Food of the Gods'.

Naruto got up as the microwave went off and began digging into his ramen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At Konoha Ninja Academy, the students were just getting into the classroom when Iruka started taking roll call and noticed that one of his students was missing. '_Oh no, not again.' _Iruka thought. "Have any of you seen Konohamaru?" Iruka asked the class.

The chunnin only received the shaking of heads and "no"'s from Moegi and Udon. Iruka sighed as he started to mark down the student's name. Konohamaru had been skipping class more and more after his grandfather, the Sandaime, had been killed by Orochimaru in the Chunnin Exam invasion.

Iruka tapped the board getting his students' attention relatively easy compared to how he usually has to. "Well lets start up at the Battle of Kannabi Bridge that ended the Third…" The scarred chunnin stopped as he turned to a tapping noise at the doorway.

The entire class looked over at what caught their teacher's attention and saw a tall man of 6 foot and 2 inches. He is a tall, light-skinned Shinobi with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair, He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He was wearing a straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his jounin uniform. He wore a white haori and obi sash are look cheap under the kimono, his pin-wheel hair pins appeared to be very expensive. At his belt were two large katanas and he bore a calm smile on his face.

The class was caught up with how the man looked that it took a few minutes to notice that he was holding one Konohamaru Sarutobi by the back of his shirt, with the boy wrapped up in ropes. "Would you happen to be Iruka?" The man asked the scarred chunnin as he dumped the young Sarutobi down on the floor. "Yes sir, what may I help you with?" Iruka asked standing at attention in curiosity.

The older man chuckled as he motioned to the young boy currently struggling against the ropes. "Well first I thought I'd drop your little runaway off in his class." He said getting laughs from the class. "Now I need to talk to you about your former student, Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka looked concerned for a moment and the Jounin ushered the younger man outside.

"Has something happened to Naruto, is he ok?" Iruka asked in worry. The older man just chuckled as he calmed down the chunnin. "Don't worry, he's okay." The man said, "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, I am Naruto's new sensei."

Iruka looked up in understanding at the now named Shunsui. "I wanted to learn a bit about my new student from someone he is close to." He said.

Iruka nodded at the man's statement before sticking his head into the classroom to actually find his class being quiet instead of running around causing chaos. '_There is so something going on here.'_ He thought with narrowed eyes, before he informed them that they could have an early recess until he got back from a meeting.

He turned to Shunsui and nodded before they started walking to the teacher's lounge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was running through the streets, ignoring the glares and whispers from the civilians standing around in the road. He was excited to finally start training that nothing was going to put a dampener on his mood. '_Not even my annoyance of an old team.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Team 7 sitting at their usual spot on the bridge, they already had a new teammate. The boy was incredibly pale, has short, black hair, and black eyes which contrast with his very pale skin. He was carrying a small backpack with a brush, scrolls, and ninja ink on his lap as he drew while waiting for Kakashi to appear. He's wearing a short black jacket with red straps, He also carries a short tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

Naruto glared at the team before returning his attention to the road in front of him while he ran towards the training grounds to meet his new team.

His smile widened as he saw his two female teammates standing in the middle of the Training ground; he blushed as he saw the smiling Yoruichi laughing at a joke from Kukaku, while said green eyed girl was showing how her Kekkei Genkai worked by throwing small energy balls from her hands at various objects in the field and causing the objects they hit to explode.

"WOAH, THAT'S SO COOL!"

The two girls jumped startled at their new teammate's loud voice, causing one of the orbs to fly and hit a large tree destroying it. They turned around to see Naruto running towards them and Yoruichi gave a bright smile waving as Kukaku stared at the boy's bright orange jumpsuit. "How the hell did I not see that orange monstrosity coming towards us?" She asked herself.

Yoruichi smirked as she punched her friend's arm as Naruto got closer. "How did you do that? Can you teach it to me!?" Naruto asked excitedly while Kukaku tried to stop the hyperactive boy from talking.

The team was rewarded with a chuckle as they turned and saw Shunsui walking towards them with his arms inside the adjacent sleeves. "Well I see someone is recovering well," He said as he stroked his beard. "Sorry I'm late! I got held up in a meeting."

Naruto nodded at the man, a little disappointed at the man's tardiness even though he himself was twenty minutes late. '_I hope he doesn't end up like Kakashi-Teme.'_ The blonde thought.

"So…" Shunsui said getting his students' attention once again. "I'm going to be asking each one of you to go over your independant skills and jutsus, so that I can know what I am working with." Yoruichi nodded and stepped forward instantly captivating Naruto's gaze. "I am a between middle chunnin and low jounin level for the Shihoin Taijutsu style that we call Cicada, I am low jounin in Ninjutsu, and can use three Lightning jutsu and seven Wind Jutsu." She said and unrolled a scroll, unsealing dual katana blades. "I am currently learning dual blade Kenjutsu from an ANBU codenamed Cat, that is a friend of my father." Shunsui nodded while she put away her swords. "Also, my blood-line Yin-Yang Release allows me to transform into an animal."

Shunsui rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he nodded. "I can definitely help you with your sword style, I created the Two Heaven's Kenjutsu style since I am dual handed." That got astonished looks from the two girls and one confused one from Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked, confusion etched on his face.

Kukaku looked at her new teammate exasperated. "The Two Heaven's Kenjutsu style is a style that was created by the making full use of the user's two swords of equal length to fight." She said as Naruto got an awed look on his face. "It is also mentioned to be the best Kenjutsu sword art in the past couple of centuries." Shunsui chuckled at that as Kukaku turned her green gaze to the man. "I can't believe I didn't recognise Shunsui-sensei earlier, he is the most famous and celebrated Swordsman in the Elemental Nations."

By now Naruto and his teammates had completely awed looks on their faces. "Now, now." Shunsui said while he waved his hands. "I may be famous, but I just want a teacher student relationship here." His students backed off as he chuckled slightly.

Shunsui looked over at Kukaku. "Yes I did create the Two Heavens with the help of my sensei, Jiraiya and teammates when I was a genin and chunnin, nobody knew about it until I had to use it against the Land of Stone Daimyo's samurai that were aiding Iwa in the Third War." That got everyone's attention, especially the ANBU Cat who was in the tree opposite of the clearing watching how their first team meeting went.

"I was one of the people who ended the war along with Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and the Three Sannin." He held up a hand to make sure they didn't ask any questions and pointed to Kukaku. "Alright, you're up."

"Alrighty then," Kukaku started as she put her hands on her hips. "I am mid chunin level with taijutsu and I am mid jounin with Ninjutsu, I can use ten Fire style jutsu that I learned from my uncle and one wind style." She pulled out a small bomb from her pouch, "I use these in correspondence with my Kekkei Genkai, Explode Release, that you guys saw earlier, for when I am low on chakra." SHe put it back inside before looking back at the group. "I am also high chunin level with genjutsu and Fuinjutsu."

Shunsui nodded before noticing the wakizashi strapped to the back of her waist. "Are learning Kenjutsu as well?" Kukaku looked back at the blade and shook her head. "No, I learned a bit from my Uncle when he was in ANBU, it is just so I have some kind of defence for close range fighters if they get up close."

Their sensei nodded and looked at Naruto for him to go ahead and begin. Naruto began sweating as he thought up what he was going to tell them. "Um… I can perform the Kage Bunshin technique and the two of the Academy jutsu," He began getting a raised eyebrow from Kukaku and Yoruichi. "I don't know much of taijutsu except what I saw bushy brows do." Shunsui chuckled at that before shivering at a certain memory of two green beasts creating that unspeakable horror of a genjutsu that even the Sandaime and Kurenai could not dispel. "Oh and I have a summoning contract with the toads and Ero-sennin taught me the Rasengan."

They waited for more, only to raise their eyebrows when it was apparent that he was done. '_Damn it Kakashi!'_ Shunsui thought, '_I know Minato taught you better than that.'_

…

A certain silver haired Jounin felt a shiver run down his spine for the third time that week and looked around wondering what was going on.

…

Shunsui shook his head, there was going to be a lot of work for him to do to undo the damage Kakashi and the idiotic Academy teachers had done to the blonde's training. He jumped slightly when he heard a whoop of excitement and looked over to see Yoruichi badgering the blonde that he was musing about, about what the Rasengan was like.

Kukaku and Shunsui watched in stunned silence as the training handicapped boy formed the famous A-Rank jutsu in the palm of his hand to show the dark skinned girl.

Shunsui whistled at the sight as he adjusted his hat, he had only seen Jiraiya and Minato perform that technique and he knew that the two of them had taken months at the most to create and master it. To see a young thirteen year old boy with barely any training at all holding the ball in his hand just surprised the man. '_Kakashi so doesn't know that he's missing out on a potential genius,' _

Shunsui stroked his chin while his new students sat and talked about their techniques, before he snapped his fingers. "I got it!" His exclamation caught the attention of Naruto and the two girls and they gathered around the Jounin to hear what he got.

The man formed a familiar sign that had Naruto's eyes widening. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** Three more versions of Shunsui appeared next to him. "Ok Naruto, I want you to stay here with me while Yoruichi and Kukaku go off with these two guys here." He said patting two clones on the shoulders before they walked away from them with Yoruichi and Kukaku trailing behind them. "And I want you to show me how many Kage Bunshin you can make." Naruto put his fingers together into his signature technique yelling, "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** Suddenly the field was filled with three hundred Narutos.

Shunsui's eyes widened at the amount and whistled. "Damn," He looked at the original and pointed to his last clone. "I want 150 to go with my clone to work on a jutsu that I want you to learn and have the rest work on Tree Climbing, while I help you with your Taijutsu." He said getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Why do you want me to send the clones with him, wouldn't I learn better if you just taught it to me and how will having my clones working on Tree climbing help me?" The jinchuuriki asked. Shunsui looked at him confused, "Don't you know what Kage Bunsin does?"

Naruto just gave him another confused look.

The Jounin sighed and created another clone. 'Kakashi, I am so going to kill you once I'm done.' "Ok, I want you to make another clone and send him with mine into the forest to where we can't see them." Naruto did as he was told with a confused look.

The clone Naruto and his sensei's clone walked deep into the forest while Shunsui and his new student stood there waiting in the field.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deep in the woods surrounding Training Ground 13, the clones of Shunsui and Naruto stopped as Shunsui placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is far enough." Both of the clones stopped and stood across from each other.

"Ok, let's play rock, paper, scissors." Shunsui said excitedly while Naruto's clone looked confused at his sensei's antics. "Best two out of three wins." They both held up their hands and shook them three times before Shunsui yelled, "Shoot!"

Naruto won by using scissors, while the Jounin used paper. They did it two mores times with Naruto winning each time. "Ok, let's dispel and return." Shunsui said to his student's clone as it jumped around in victory. The clone nodded and both of the Shinobi went up in a cloud of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was waiting with Shunsui, staring at the trees where his and his teacher's clones had disappeared a short while ago. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he remembered all the things that his clone had done with Shunsui's double.

Shunsui saw the look in his student's eyes and chuckled, "So what did we do?" He asked the happy blonde. "We played Rock, Paper, Scissors and I won!" Naruto yelled out happily.

"See, now you know," The jounin said. "Everything your clones learn, you learn too." Naruto looked at him with another awed look and Shunsui smiled at the eager boy. "Well then, lets get training!"

The clones went with their designated teachers while Naruto stayed with Shunsui as the man started the boy off with pushups.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shunsui laughed as he took in the sight of his three students lying on the ground breathing heavily from their training. He looked up at the sun to see it going slowely down behind the trees. "Well, I guess I could buy you'll some dinner to celebrate our first day as a complete team." He said and was startled by Naruto and Yoruichi jumping up in front of him completely reenergized at the mention of free food.

Kukaku groaned from her spot on the ground before she climbed to her feet to join her two hyperactive teammates. '_Man, sensei is brutal with his training.'_ She thought as she rubbed her sore rear.

The new team started to make their way off of the training ground, while the Cat ANBU vanished from her spot in the trees to give her report to the Hokage. Naruto popped his back while they walked down the street before asking where they were going. Shunsui stroked his chin for a minute before speaking. "I was thinking maybe barbecue,"

Kukaku and Yoruichi found their mouths watering at the prospect of meat, while Shunsui thought of all the sake he could get. Naruto continued along behind them silently hoping that the restaurant didn't kick him out.

After a while they came into view of a large restaurant that had an open terrace with several BBQ grills. Naruto could feel his mouth watering at the scent of the meat cooking and his stomach growled in unison with his teammates getting various blushes. They walked into the front and waited for a host to come and lead them to their table.

After a short wait, a young man in a chinese qao shirt with slicked back black hair greeted team 13. "Hello how may I help yo…" He begins before he lays eyes on the blonde of the group. "I am sorry but, we do not serve his kind here." He snarled, glaring at the jinchuuriki.

The young man was snapped out of his glaring as Shunsui grabbed the front of his shirt and stared the boy in the eyes. "If we do not get service, then I would like to see your manager," The Jounin said darkly getting quick and frantic nods from the Host. After another short wait an overweight pudgy man came into view, he was wearing a traditional chef's uniform and had rings covering all of his fingers and wrists.

"What seems to be the problem?" The man asked with what seemed to be a permanent sneer covering his face. "I would like for my team and I to be allowed in, but your staff seems to be rude and unyielding." Shunsui answered, the manager looked behind the kimono wearing Jounin to see Kukaku standing next to Yoruichi who was trying to soothe an upset Naruto, who in turn was trying to convince his teammate that it would be ok if they went without him. The Manager gave a small scowl at the sight of the young Jinchuuriki. "Well I am sure I can fit you and these young ladies in with no problem." He said while grabbing three menus from the podium.

Shunsui frowned at the pudgy man before turning to leave. "I said entire team," The man said. "If you can't even do that, I'm sure we can find something somewhere else, but I will be complaining this bad behavior to Lady Hokage." His three students nodded while Yoruichi got Naruto up from the ground to walk out. "Come on, Naruto-Kun, let's go somewhere else."

The manager's eyes widened as the team walked out, before he started going after them. "Wait… Wait!" He yelled. "I'll let you in!" Shunsui smiled and turned around to the man, he put a soothing hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come on, Naruto-Kun, Lets go eat." He got a smile from the blonde in turn. "Yes, Shunsui-Sensei."

The pudgy man set them at a table close to the outside wall away from most costumers and left them with their menus. The team talked for a little bit before digging into the meat that was placed on the grills in front of them. Yoruichi would compare how living in the Shihoin clan house with Kukaku's clan home, before they all talked about what they wanted to do in the coming days. Shunsui even took out a pen and pad and wrote down parts of their training that they wanted to work on. For Yoruichi, it was Kenjutsu, Kukaku, her genjutsu and her blood-line and Naruto wanted to learn more jutsu.

After an hour or so, they left, Shunsui being kind enough to leave a tab. As they left the shop, Shunsui turned to his blonde student. "Hey, Naruto-Kun," He called getting everyone's attention. "How would you like to get a new set of clothes, that orange jumpsuit is just yelling 'Kill me!'" Naruto looked down at the ground and scuffed his foot against a rock. "It's the only thing I can afford though."

Yoruichi and Kukaku raised their eyebrows at the mention. '_Whenever I go shopping I don't have to spend too much, most of the stuff I buy should cost way more than that horrid jumpsuit.'_ Yoruichi thought. She liked the color orange, just not in that much quantity.

Shunsui chuckled before placing his hand on the boy's shoulder before looking at his two female students. "Ok, you two are dismissed, I am going to take Naruto shopping to get some new clothes that would actually work for a ninja." The two girls nodded before walking away chattering. Shunsui smiled down at the confused blonde. "Well, let us be going then!" He said as he began steering Naruto in the direction of the shopping districts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Team 13's first Mission and getting rid of an annoyance**

**I do not own any Naruto or Bleach characters, I won the idea made for this story, but nothing from the Naruto or Bleach franchise.**

1 week later

Naruto groaned as he and his two female teammates rested with their backs up against one of the wooden posts that their team's personal training ground had to offer. Shunsui's training methods for getting the blonde jinchuuriki in to top shape to start the more serious parts of his training had been pure torture. He was wearing a long sleeve blue jounin shirt and jeans with the Uzumaki swirl on his back, he had replaced the cloth on his headband with a black type. Shunsui had taken him shopping last week after the BBQ incident and got him some new clothes that were actually fit for a shinobi, he even threatened the shop owner after he had refused to sell, after that Shunsui dropped him off at home and had promptly taken the jumpsuits and burned them without leaving a trace.

The reason his teammates joined him in the groaning of aching muscles was because their glorious teacher had to be evil when Naruto complained about being out of breath and had them run ten times around Konoha with two familiar green spandex wearing shinobi chasing after them yelling about the team's "YOUTH!" Kukaku was still trying to figure out how to dispel their horrendous genjutsu, while Yoruichi rocked back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees whimpering.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shunsui chuckled as he watched his worn out genin from the trees across the clearing with his sensei, Jiraiya and the Godaime, Tsunade sitting with him. "This makes me wonder if you are trying to kill them, before they reach chunnin." Tsunade said with a sweatdrop as they and the team heard the faint yells of the Youth bearers in the distance and the genin all huddled together in fear, while Naruto rubbed the dark skinned girl's back saying, "It's ok, shh, It's ok the bad people are gone." That just managed to get a massive sweatdrop from the Kage level shinobi.

Shunsui sighed as Jiraiya and Tsunade bid goodbye before they shunshined away, leaving the kimono clad swordsman to go and help his students get over their recent mental trauma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yo," Shunsui said with a raised hand as he appeared directly in front of the group of genin, getting terrified screams from Yoruichi and Kukaku when they thought that this was another attack from the spandex duo.

"Um… Oookkk." Shunsui said with a sweatdrop as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I think I may have gone a bit overkill on that, so… Sorry." He just got a flat stare from his blonde student. "Are you trying to kill them?" The usually hyperactive boy asked in a flat tone surprising the other members of Team 13. "How the hell are you so calm!?" Kukaku asked frantically, hoping that her new teammate didn't start wearing that accursed spandex.

"I am friends with Rock Lee, the clone of the bigger one," Naruto said getting scared looks from the two girls. "Don't worry I don't go around for the 'Youth', It's just that I've seen it a couple of times, so I am used to it." He explained quickly when he saw the terror in Yoruichi's eyes.

Yoruichi let out a happy sigh of relief to learn that her newest friend hadn't been corrupted by those spandex wearing, living eyebrowed people. Seriously, she was creeped out just by the fact that their eyebrows looked like giant caterpillars and they MOVED!

Shunsui chuckled at their antics as he filed away the information for future training. He waved for the genin to follow him and they rose. Albeit it was shaky and Naruto had to have Yoruichi cling to him to keep the dark skinned girl steady, not that he minded at all. Now a days, he barely even remembered he had a crush on the pink howler monkey named Sakura Haruno. All of his thoughts circulated around the dark skinned beauty that was currently clinging to him, he just didn't want to say anything to Yoruichi about it due to his fear of getting rejected again like with Sakura.

Shunsui sat the three genin on the bench at Ichiraku Ramen, getting relieved moans from the team and a happy gasp from Naruto. "YYIIPPPPEEEEE!" Naruto yelled as he found himself in his most favorite place in Konoha. "Can you tone it down a bit, Naruto?" Kukaku asked in a sigh of exasperation. She held a hand up to her head.

"Ah, Naruto," Teuchi Ichiraku said as he walked to where Team 13 and their sensei was sitting. "It's been a while since you came by, we heard that you had an accident, what happened?"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he chuckled. "I tried to commit suicide." He said and before he could continue, the young blonde was tackled to the ground by a crying, slightly angry Ayame Ichiraku. "Why the Hell would you do that baka!?" She asked crying into Naruto's new shirt.

"Well, you sure are a ladies magnet.. ne Naruto-kun?" Shunsui said making his blonde student blush and stammer while Kukaku and Yoruichi shot their sensei a glare. "Well, I'm glad to see you are alright Naruto-kun." Teuchi said with a grin towards Shunsui. "So what will you be having?"

Naruto perked up at that and said in his normally excited voice, "I'll have the Naruto special!" Teuchi nodded and turned to the others. "What about ya'll?"

"I'll have the sushi ramen." Yoruichi stated while Kukaku looked over the menu before replying. "I'll have the Miso ramen."

Shunsui just looked slightly bored. "Same as Kukaku,"

Teuchi nodded. "I'll have those right up." He said, "Ayame! We have two orders of Miso Ramen, a Sushi Ramen and a Naruto special!" He called into the back where his daughter stood waiting. Ayame nodded with a "Yes Father!" and set to work making the ramen.

Shunsui and Teuchi talked for a bit about when the ramen chef had been a shinobi and their adventures, Yoruichi and Naruto chattered excitedly about training. Kukaku on the other hand just laid her head tiredly on the cool countertop.

After a few minutes of waiting, Ayame shuffled into the front of the shop holding the steaming boals on her arms, before sliding each bowl in ftont of their respectful costumer. Kukaku raise her head at the intoxicating smell and took a small bite of the noodle broth before her eyes lit up in wonder. "Oh my gods, this is delicious!" The Shiba heiress exclaimed.

Naruto nodded sagely, "You have only sampled a small part of the nectar the gods provide mankind." He received stares from the two girls sitting next to him and Shunsui. "What?"

Yoruichi just pointed at the counter in front of him, Naruto turned to see what she was pointing at to see his already finished nine bowls and another steaming ramen sitting in front of him.

Shunsui felt small tears well up in his eyes as he saw the stack and felt like he actually heard his wallet whimper from the amount of money it was going to have to give up. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Well at least it can't get any worse," He said. '_Not even Kushina could eat more than ten bowls.'_ He opened his eyes when he heard Teuchi's remark of "Oh, you wish."

He looked over at his blonde student in confusion with his two female students gawking at the sight as the former teammate of the Yondaime started to cry for the first time in thirteen years. There in front of Naruto was three stacks of eleven bowls each.

The Jounin glared at Naruto, who in turn was trying to look innocent while their two female teammates just continued to stare at the piles. They hadn't even finished their first bowl yet! '_Where the fuck does he put all of that food!?'_ Kukaku and Yoruichi thought at the same time.

Just as Naruto was about to ask Ayame for another bowl, Shunsui jumped from his seat and let loose a very girlish scream of, "NO!"

Naruto and his teammates just stared at their sensei in shock; they had never imagined hearing that type of sound coming from a famous and legendary shinobi, unless it was Jiraiya of the Sannin getting caught at the Hot Springs.

Shunsui chuckled as he sheepishly scratched his head in embarrassment. "Would there be any way the three of you could jut forget that you just heard that?" He asked. His answer… Was Kukaku smirking as she held up a small piece of paper with an audio seal on it. She channeled chakra to the seal and everyone heard a recording of their sensei's embarrassing girlish scream.

Shunsui's eyes widened as he watch Naruto and Yoruichi's smiles becoming mischevious as his three genin huddled together and started whispering about what they should do with it. He caught several pieces of the conversation ranging from, "... Give it to his fellow Jounin…", "Sell it to the Hokage…"

The great swordsman paled as he heard more from the students, his eyes widened and he lost all color in his face as Naruto said. "We can share it with all of Konoha…"

"NO!" Shunsui yelled as he got on his knees before his grinning genin students that were basically blackmailing him. "Please don't do any of those… Please." Teuchi watched from the stand as he watched one of his old friends, who was always refined and calm, break down into a quivering mess in front of said man's genin, even if one of them was the King of Pranksters, Naruto Uzumaki.

Yoruichi tapped her cheek, showing that she was doing a mock thought. "Well… You could always treat us to free food…" She said while Kukaku grinned and spoke next. "Also, you can never bring those two monstrosities into our training ever again!"

Shunsui recieved a questioning look from Teuchi and shrugged. "I asked Gai and his student Rock Lee to inspire their youth by chasing them around Konoha to make sure they didn't slack off." He explained getting an understanding look from Teuchi. "I think you might have gone overkill, bub." Teuchi said before heading over to the other side of the bar where another customer walked in.

Naruto stared down at the Jounin waiting for his answer. Shunsui sighed before he nodded. "Ok, fine." Kukaku smirked and said. "The last thing you must do is walk to the female Hot Springs and yell out 'I'M A PERVERT!'"

The Jounin went completely pale, there was nothing left of his tanned skin as he heard those words before he shot to his feet. "Are you trying to get me kille…" He was cut off by Yoruichi. "You don't have to do it as yourself persay…" Naruto smirked as he took up the speech. "You can henge as either Kakashi Hatake or Ero-sennin, then run away before unhenging and led them to either of the two." The blonde prankster grinned evilly as Shunsui started to think it over.

Shunsui smirked as thought of all the payback he could get on the Copy Ninja for the mistreatment and neglect he had caused his new student. "I'll do it."

For some reason, the three genin felt a shiver run down their spines at the chaotic aura coming from their sensei as he walked away towards the female hot springs, that were ironically close to the Hokage tower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thirty Minutes later

Over on the bridge where team seven usually met, Kakashi was leaning against one of the railings reading his usual orange backed smut. '_Why did they have to stop selling Icha Icha to me.'_ Kakashi whined in his head before he felt a sense of impending doom come over him.

Kakashi tensed before turning to the entrance to the bridge to see a large mob of civilian women and Kunoichi standing there all carrying a different assortment of weapons ranging from metal pipes, kunai, katanas, an axe and a few chains. "Um… May I help you ladies?" He asked nervously as he put his Icha Icha back into his pouch, he could feel the killing… No the Murderous intent rolling off them in waves.

The crowd started to move forward slowly and Kakashi decided to back away slowly thinking. '_Why do they look like they want to kill me? I haven't been to the hot springs in a while to peek.'_ Suddenly he felt something wrap around his body, constricting him. He looked down and mentally cried at the sight.

Snakes.

'_That only means one thing,'_ He thought as he turned his head slowly to see a psychotic grin on the face of one Anko Mitarashi. "Hello there Kakashi-Kun." The way she said it sent shivers running down the Copy Nin's back uncontrollably. Then he saw something that would scar him for life.

Kurenai Yuuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress, carrying his entire autographed collection of Icha Icha paradise. And behind her was one Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage holding a torch as Kurenai set the pile on the ground.

Anko smiled at the defenseless man in her snakes grasp. "Well since you decided to peek on all of us," She said, her smile growing wider. "We decided to get our oh so great revenge." Kakashi froze in terror as all of the women standing around him tripled their killing intent before they all started beating the man with their weapons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Team 13 watched from up in the trees surrounding the bridge as Kakashi was submitted to pure unadulterated feminine fury. They watched as he was brought to unconciousness several times, each time the Snake Mistress reviving him with a painful bite from her summons.

The three genin winced, while Naruto covered his privates, when Tsunade slammed her fist down into the man's sacred place, causing the Copy nin to let out a scream that reached the four corners of Konohagakure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi cried, gripping his most likely destroyed manhood, as the crowd moved back from him and Kurenai walked forward with his Icha Icha collection and set it down on the ground in front of the crippled man. The Hatake's eyes widened as he watch Tsunade walk closer with the torch and a few women douse his books with oil.

Kakashi let out a unmanly scream of "NO!" as Tsunade placed the torch on the drenched books, causing it to go up in a great colorful blaze. He whimpered and cuddled his pouch where his last piece of his collection was sitting safely against his stomach as he assumed the fetal position.

Anko grinned as she walked forward to the almost broken man and in front of his terror filled eyes, ripped the pouch away from him. She opened it, grinned and pulled out the golden deluxe version of the latest Icha Icha paradise, before thrusting it into the air. "It finally ends with this final piece of trash!" She yelled getting a cheer from the mob of women. Anko turned to look at the tear stricken Kakashi Hatake. "Let this be your lesson, Hatake." She snarled in anger. "This is what happens when you peep on women, when you abandon others and where you don't live by your own nindo!"

With that said, Anko tossed the golden Icha Icha into the blazing fire and Kakashi gave one final scream before finally passing out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and his teammates watched as all of the civilians and Kunoichi left the bridge after Tsunade healed the worst of the man's wounds and left the unconscious shinobi in front of the pile of ash that used to be his beloved Icha Icha collection.

"Whelp, we got what we came for," Kukaku said feeling oddly relieved. "Lets go get some training."

Yoruichi and Naruto nodded in agreement before Shunsui stopped them from leaving. "Meet me at the tower in thirty minutes," He said. "We are going to do our first mission as a team." That got a couple of cheers from Naruto and Yoruichi, while Kukaku stared hard at the kimono wearing man, making him sweat profusely. "If this is a capture Tora mission, I will blow the cat back to hell from which it came." She said in a scary calm tone that sent shivers down the spine of a certain cat that was currently trying to escape from the Fire Daimyo's wife, Lady Shijimi. It stopped struggling as it felt impending doom and decided that it wouldn't run away for the day.

Shunsui raised his hands defensively. "Don't worry I know how you feel." He said, "I think that cat is a demon, because it looks just like the one in my genin days." That got sweatdrops from Team 13, before they ran off towards the tower. Shunsui stroked his chin, "Hmm, mayne I should teach them shunshin next." Shortly after he said that, he disappeared in a shunshin of sakura petals.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten minutes later in the Hokage tower

The genin of team 13 stood huffing next to their sensei in front of Tsunade's desk, while said woman was looking over which mission to give them. "So, I have a few D-Ranks…" She began. "No way, Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled only to recieve a paper weight flying into his face and fell over with Yoruichi dashing over to his fallen form. "Be respectful brat!" Tsunade snapped, surprised that she had actually hit him.

Shunsui raised his hands in a calming motion. "Lady Tsunade?" He began getting the well endowed woman's attention. "I would like to request a C-Rank mission for my Team's first mission, I know they can handle it and if we run into any high ranked shinobi, I can handle them." Tsunade nodded, before she grimaced as her assistant Shizune walked in with another large stack of paper that she set on her mentor's desk.

The team watched as Shizune walked out before looking back to the platinum blonde hokage. "May we have a C-Rank, Lady Tsunade?" Kukaku asked. Tsunade just looked at Shunsui, "Are you sure they are ready, because Naruto's old sensei said the same thing and they ran into several missing nin?" Naruto shot up with Yoruichi following him and gave a pleading look to his adopted mother figure with a mischevious smile and everything stopped with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Hey Baa-chan, I know the secret to defeating paperwork."

Tsunade froze, before she threw herself at the feet of the younger blonde, getting raised eyebrows at her unproffessional manner. "Please, I'm begging you!" Tsunade begged her adopted brother. "Tell me the secret!"

Naruto just smirked before saying. "Shadow Clones," Tsunade froze again before banging her head against the hardwood desk in front of her. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She stopped right as the desk collapsed from her super strength.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inside the Shinigami's stomach

Hiruzen turned from the viewing station to glare at his Late Successor, catching questioning looks from his two Senju predecessors. "So that's how you got all that paperwork done so quickly, ne Minato?" He asked with a dark aura emiting from his body that promised pain and suffering.

Minato slowly backed up away from his three predecessors as the two Senju brothers caught onto what the old Sarutobi meant and the three of them began to advance on the Yellow Flash.

The Shinigami smirked as he and Fate heard the screams of one Minato Namikaze from inside his belly. Fate looked at him in question, but he just shrugged and they continued their poker game.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in Land of Living

Tsunade grabbed a scroll from a drawer and handed it to Shunsui. "There is a University professor from the Land of Tea making a voyage to some Ancient city ruins in the Land of Snow," She said. "He has asked for a team to protect him, three of his students and his daughter on the journey from any bandits or rouge shinobi that would attempt to attack them."

Shunsui nodded as he placed the scroll into a pocket on the inside of his white haori. "Alright Team," He said turning around to look at his team, that were now paying attention. "I want you all to meet me at the western gate in two hours, pack for at least three months, we will be meeting the client at the docks of Wave Country."

"Yes Sir!" They all yelled before the Team of Genin ran and jumped out the window. "Use the door God-Damnit!" Tsunade yelled after them and glared at Shunsui as it looked like he was going to copy his students.

The Jounin grinned and turned around before walking out the door.

Tsunade watched him go before she looked at the paperwork on her desk and started cackling in pure insanity as she summoned ten shadow clones. "Now you shall go back to hell from which you came!" She yelled getting several odd looks from the passing villagers outside the tower and Shizune as she walked out of the break room.

**I forgot to put this at the bottom of the last chapter but I intend to put lemons into the story in future chapters. Also for all of you., I intend for the Team to meet Zabuza again at the Chunnin Exams in Kumo, where he will learn of Kakashi's actions and beat the living shit out of said man for the blatant favoritism. Also Zabuza's team for the Exam will be Female Haku, Suigetsu and an Oc I plan on making.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mission start, the Ruined City**

**I do not own any Naruto or Bleach characters, I won the idea made for this story, but nothing from the Naruto or Bleach franchise.**

Naruto stood looking around his apartment to check if he had missed anything that he needed. He pulled his list of thing out of his travel backpack and pulled a small retractable pen from his pocket.

_(3) Military Rations Pill, check_

_(5) Set of Kunai, check_

_(3) Set of Smoke Bombs, check_

_(3) Ninjutsu Scrolls from Sensei, check_

_(5) Storage Scrolls, Check_

_(3) Set of Shuriken, Check_

_(4) Set of Ninja Wire, Check_

_Gama-chan, check_

_(7) Set of clothes, check_

_Practice Swords, Check_

_Cute Black Cat, Chec... _

'_Wait...'_ Naruto thought. '_Black cat?'_ He looked around until he saw a small black cat sitting on his open window staring at him with familiar yellow eyes. He jumped slightly berating himself that he hadn't sensed the small creature. "Um, Hello there little one are you lost?" He asked as he held his hand out to it slowly, hoping that it wouldn't be like Tora and claw his face.

He nearly jumped for joy when instead of clawing or hissing at him like some animals do, it rubbed it's soft head against the palm of his hand. He slowly picked it up off the window sill so as to not scare it and placed it in his lap, stroking behind its soft pointed ears.

Naruto glanced at the clock and noticed that he had to be at the gate soon to meet with his team for their first mission. He patted the cat a couple of times more before he sat it down on his bed and prepared a small bowl of meat that he got from Kukaku before setting it on the floor of his room. "Here you go little kitty," He said as he stroked its fur. "I'll be gone for a few weeks, so you can have this before I go."

He grabbed his bag and swung it onto his back then walked out the door after seeing the cat digging into the food. Naruto practically started skipping towards the gate where he would meet his team for their first mission. He never noticed the small black cat following him from the roof tops.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kukaku was standing with her sensei next to the gate waiting for her two teammates to appear so that they could get started on their first mission as a new team. She was rewarded for her patience as not twenty minutes after she arrived, Kukaku saw her blonde teammate, Naruto, running towards them. '_I'm so glad he got rid of that eyesore of a jumpsuit.'_ She thought as she remembered the orange monstrosity Naruto was wearing on their first team training meeting.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw her childhood friend, Yoruichi running out of an alleyway a couple of yards away from them and beat Naruto to the meeting spot.

Shunsui clapped, getting their attention. "Ok, now that we are all here," He said. "Our mission is to protect a University professor from the Land of Tea while he is heading an expedition to some ancient ruins in the Land of Snow and we are to meet him, his students and daughter at the northern dock in Wave Country, do you all understand?"

His answer were several "Yes, sir!"'s from his genin students and he smirked as he picked up his small pouch as they started walking out. "Hey sensei?" Naruto asked him as they started walking down the path. "Where is all of your stuff?" That got the attention of his two teammate's as they looked over in interest. Shunsui smirked and patted his pouch that he had attached next to his dual blades. "I put a seal on here that makes the pouch bigger on the inside." He said getting awed looks from Yoruichi and Naruto.

"Can you teach me that sensei!?" Naruto asked in an excited tone. Shunsui just shook his head at the Jinchuuriki's antics. "Sure," He said as he stroked his beard. "But I am going to have to start you off on the basics of Fuuinjutsu before I can teach you something like this." He patted his pouch, then pulled out a small yellow book labeled "Beginner Sealing for Dummies." and handed it to the boy. "Here start with this."

Naruto looked at the cover turning bright red as Yoruichi and Kukaku started giggling at his embarrassment. Shunsui shook his head at his team as he continued walking forward.

Naruto looked inside and started reading at the part labeled, "Mechanics of the Sealing Arts". Kukaku and Yoruichi watched in stunned silence as their hyperactive teammate started reading without a single noise except for the sound of his feet and the occasional flip of a page.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wave Country, Two Days later

Naruto was growing a small tick mark on his forehead as his two female teammates kept trying to perform an exorcism on him. "GOD DAMNIT!" He heard Kukaku shout as their last attempt failed. "Ok what the heck are you guys trying to do!" The blonde said as he turned around. Kukaku backed up from the face he made, it was intemidating to say the least, it put a certain Wood User to shame. "We were trying to figure out what's wrong with you." Kukaku said as he turned his darkened face to her. "You were way too quiet!" Yoruichi whined, "It wasn't like you!"

She grabbed onto his leg from the ground in an attempt to stave off whatever evil spirit she thought was possessing him.

Shunsui chuckled from the front of his group as they came upon a large bridge linking wave country to the mainland. His mouth fell open as he gapped at the name of the bridge, causing his three genin to bump into his back.

"What's wrong sensei?" Kukaku asked as she hit his back when she was watching Yoruichi be dragged by a slightly irritated Naruto. The Jounin just pointed up at the bridge's name sign and Kukaku and Yoruichi followed where he was pointing to see the name.

Naruto looked up at the sign that had his new team gapping and his jaw dropped in blatant surprise. There hanging from the top of the bridge was a large orange sign that read.

"THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE, DEDICATED TO THE MAN WHO SAVED WAVE."

Team 13 just stood there gapping like idiots while several travelers passed them to get onto the bridge, giving them odd stares. Finally Naruto fainted from the information overload, that caused his three teammates to break out of their own shock. Shunsui gave a whistle as he picked up Naruto's unconscious form and slung him over the Jounin's shoulder. He shook Kukaku and Yoruichi's shoulders to get them moving past the sign and onto the bridge.

After a short thirty minutes or so, they were walking through the small town and looking around, Shunsui had heard that the village was severely impoverished now it was thriving trade hub.

They came upon a small restaurant where they were to meet the clients before they headed to the ship that was chartered for them to sail to the Land of Snow. Shunsui dumped the still unconscious body of Naruto into the booth beside him and picked up the menu. The team sat in silence while they ate and waited for the client. Yoruichi was out of energy from when they were coming to wave so she laid her head on the table, while Kukaku decided to have some fun and draw glasses on Naruto's face with Black ink.

They continued waiting until Naruto woke up and looked around. "Where the fuck are we?" He asked, getting his teammate's jaws to drop as he cursed. "What?" He asked trying to wonder why he got a weird team. '_Meh, at least it's better than Team 7.'_ He thought.

They were beginning to get up from their spots, when they heard yelling. Team 13 turned to see the sight of a young boy wearing a green stripe bucket hat running towards them yelling. "Hey! It is Naruto!"

Suddenly, everyone on the street turned to see the young whiskered blonde squinting at the boy before exclaiming. "Inari, is that you?" He was tackled into a flying hug by Inari and flung down onto the ground with the happy kid holding him tightly around the waist.

Shunsui just whistled at the sight as the citizens of Wave applauded that their hero was here. "Damn kid, what the hell did you do here that has everyone in a frenzy?" He asked peeking the curiosity of Kukaku and Yoruichi as they stared dumbstruck at the partying citizens. "He saved us all from Gatou and gave us hope when we had none," A voice said from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see a man with greying hair and beard and a healthy tan, he wore a dark grey fisherman's shirt and dark blue trousers held up by a yellow rope. And next to him was a young woman with black hair, wearing a pink western shirt and long skirt reaching her ankles. "Hey Tazuna, Tsunami!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he and Inari ran forward to hug the duo.

Tazuna looked over at the three accompanying Waves savior. "Hey Naruto," He said getting the hyperactive blonde's attention. "Who are these guys, where is your team?"

Naruto's face darkened at the mention of his old team, but before he could speak Shunsui placed a kind hand on his genin's shoulder. "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku," He began, getting an astonished look from Tazuna. "I am Naruto's new sensei, he had some troubles with his old team from his previous sensei playing favorites, so Lady Tsunade our new Hokage placed him with me and my other two genin on Team 13." Tazuna's family had curious looks on their faces that turned to outright anger when they heard about Kakashi playing favorites. "So, who are these nice, young ladies?" Tazuna asked while nudging Naruto with his elbow playfully.

Naruto blushed and pointed to Yoruichi. "This is Yoruichi Shihoin, she is the second heiress of the Shihoin Branch clan that resides in Konoha as ambassadors and I am Kukaku Shiba, heiress of the Shiba Clan of Konoha." Kukaku said before Naruto could speak, as she patted Yoruichi's shoulder.

Inari's eyes widened. "You're apart of the Shiba Clan that makes all of those awesome fireworks!?" He asked excitedly. Kukaku nodded and the two of them got into a conversation about what makes the biggest explosion, getting a unique explosion of sweatdrops from the others around them.

Shunsui chuckled when Naruto slammed his foot into Tazuna's knee when the older man tried flirting with Yoruichi. He and Kukaku already had bets in place for how long it took them to realize they had feelings for each other.

Suddenly, a tall young man dressed in rich clothing that had several buttons of gold walked over to the squabbling group and looked straight at Shunsui. "Would you perhaps be Team 13 from Konoha?" He asked in a snobbish manner getting a slow nod from the Kimono wearing Jounin.

"Ah, that is good," The man said. "My name is Ryuzaki Uzukuni, I am the son in law of Professor Kisuke Senjumaru, I will be taking you to him so that we may depart to the Land of Snow."

Shunsui stared at the young man before he motioned for his genin to follow him. Naruto bade goodbye to his friends, Inari being slightly tearful. "I'll make sure we stop by on our way back, ok!?" Naruto yelled from down the street while Tazuna's family waved them off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a short walk to the docks, Ryuzaki led them to a small group led by a tall man with black, greying hair that was cropped close to his head, he had a chest length beard that was braided slightly and had light green eyes that seemed to be filled with wonder as he stared at the team from Konoha walking towards him. He wore a long green scholars robe with a skull cap covering the top of his head. "Welcome," He said as they got closer. "You must be Team 13 that Konoha told us about." Shunsui nodded his head and handed the elderly man the mission scroll.

"We are here to protect you from bandits and any shinobi that might be looking to make a quick buck off of you." He said as his kimono moved slightly showing his swords.

"Ooh, are those the Twin Heron blades?" The Professor asked excitedly, making Shunsui back off a bit. "Yes sir, they are, why?" The Jounin asked.

The man had stars in his eyes as he studied the blades, then looked up and down the Jounin. "That would make you Shunsui Kyoraku of the Two Heavens, then!" He said happily.

The old man's rambling was silenced when a young woman wearing a rich blue civilian's dress walked forward and nudged the Professor. "Come on father," She said. "The ship is about to depart soon and everything is on board." What she said next as she was walking her father up the ramp got Naruto hyper and happy that he shared a similarity with the client. "By the way, you had better not have put all of your food as Ramen again…"

Shunsui chuckled as he started to move his excited genin up the ramp so they could get aboard the ship.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He was sick, he could feel the waves slapping against and rocking the ship. '_It's all Kyuubi's fault!'_ He thought as he threw up some more into the bucket next to his bed. Naruto looked around the room that he was sharing with his team, it had paint peeling off the walls; there were several leeks and the worst thing of it was that the expedition crew got to sleep in the captain's cabin that was perfectly insulated and had no leaks whatsoever.

Naruto still couldn't believe that he had gotten in trouble for decking one of the expedition members after he had grabbed Yoruichi's ass. Sure the short, ugly, glasses wearing boy was one of the clients, but he couldn't just stand by as the ass molested his dark skinned teammate.

'_At least, Yoruichi thanked me and kicked the guy in the balls.' _Naruto thought about the win-win situation. "Sheesh, I remember all the times Sakura punched me in the face when I tried to help her."

His thinking was interrupted as Shunsui walked into the cabin and pulled off his kimono and looked at Naruto. He sighed and sat down in front of the boy. "Now Naruto, I know that what you did was in the right intentions…" He said getting a grunt from the blonde. "But, you can't go striking the client."

"Bullshit," Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from his sensei.

"Care to explain your meaning?" Shunsui asked, faintly noticing the subdued signatures of Kukaku and Yoruichi sitting outside of the door listening in. "What I mean is, even if a client is basically buying our services, that does not mean he can molest our Kunoichi just because he's a horny bastard." Naruto said. "I don't care if he is the fucking daimyo, if he touches any of my friends or colleagues like that, I will beat the shit out of him." Shunsui gasped as he saw Naruto turn his head to the side so that the Jounin could see Naruto's eye turning red meaning that he was drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto glared at the man before Shunsui raised his hands in defense. "Ok, ok, I surrender. I will explain the situation to the clients, but next time try the subtle approach to get him to stop before taking excessive force."

Naruto got up and put a finger to his lips, getting a smirk from Shunsui as the man continued the monologue. Naruto grabbed the door handle and yanked it open causing Kukaku to fall in with Yoruichi on top of her with a "Ooof," Shunsui and Naruto burst out in laughter before Kukaku fixed both shinobi with a death glare and reached behind her back. "Let me teach you the art of the BOOM." She started chasing after both men, which was very comedic to the rest of the crew and the expedition crew, that is until, the explosions started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shunsui cracked his neck as he looked at his students in front of him training, he had Kukaku practise hovering a ball of fire over her hand so that she could practise more on her Fire manipulation; for Yoruichi he had a clone sparring with her while she attempted to use her current dual sword style against Shunsui's Two Heaven's second style, so far she was losing.

He looked at Naruto who was standing sideways while holding several senbon to his body via chakra. Shunsui whistled up at the blonde gaining his attention. "Hey Naruto, get down here I have something new to teach you!"

He was completely surprised how well they caught on when they learned shunshin, Naruto had gotten it completely down on the first try. Naruto disappeared in an orange flash reminding Shunsui of Minato's hirashin. "What are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked excitedly getting laughs from Kukaku and Yoruichi at his eagerness. Shunsui just held up a small slip of paper, confusing the Jinchuuriki until he said. "With this piece of paper we will be finding out out what your chakra natures are," The remark still confused Naruto.

Shunsui sighed and went through the process of explaining the properties of the elements, which elements beat the other and the overall cycle (if you want an explanation read the manga where Yamato and Kakashi teaches him.) "So with this piece of paper that is made from a special chakra absorbing tree, we will find out what you element is." Naruto excitedly took the piece of paper. "So um, what do I do now?"

Shunsui sighed, he reached into his pouch and brought out another piece of paper. "After you take a hold of the paper, you have to channel you chakra like so." He channeled his own into it and everyone watched as it split in half, one side started burning while the other crumbled to dust. "My elements are Earth, Wind and Fire." He threw the paper into his hat after it stopped burning. "Now, you give it a try."

Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper, everyone having stopped to watch and see. The paper split in half like Shunsui's, only this time one half crumpled and the other half became soaked. The Jounin whistled at the sight. "Congradulations, you have three elements like me, yours are Water, Wind and Lightning." He said stroking his chin. "Now since my elements are complete opposite of yours except for Wind, I can only teach you that so far, I'll see about getting someone to help you with the other two when we get back to Konoha." He scuffled Naruto's hair, getting a whine from the boy.

"LAND OF SNOW SEVEN DEGREES STARBOARD!" Came a yell from the ship's crow's nest. Shunsui looked over at his students as his clone disappeared. "Alright, go pack up what you got out for the ride, we will be disembarking soon." He received a "Yes, sir," from his genin and they raced to their cabin.

Shunsui slowly walked up to the Captain's cabin, where the expedition crew were waiting. He stuck his head in the door to them all lying around sleeping or reading. He rapped his knuckles on the door getting the young woman's attention from her book. "Just wanted you to know that we will be disembarking soon." He said. The woman nodded her head and went about waking up her father and his crew.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Um, so why are we up here again?" Yoruichi asked as she and her teammates struggled to keep the chakra flowing to their feet. They were standing on one of the Land of Snow's newly created trains as it plowed through the the frozen, white landscape that gave the country it's name.

"You are up here, because you will be sparring against me with your swords while keeping your footing," He said motioning to his dark skinned genin. "Naruto will be having a mock spar with Kukaku until he can be sure that he can fight on a moving surface, like say a summon or a simple train like this." For affirmation that they heard, Yoruichi pulled out her katanas, while Kukaku and Naruto got into their respective stances facing each other. Shunsui drew his blades and took his own respective stance, the cold northern air blowing past him, making his kimono dance in the wind.

On that word… nothing happened. There was no dramatic sword crossing, no "en garde," or any other such garbage. The two Kenjutsu users simply stood there with their blades at the ready just out of each other's reach and held their stances until the Jounin broke the silence.

"Excellent form, I'll give you that much… but how's your footwork?" He asked, tipping his straw hat covered head as he stalked to the girl's left. "If I step here?" He asked stepping to his left and into a probing combination with one blade ahead of the other.

Yoruichi's response was simply to parry, stepping with her opponent.

"Very good," Shunsui complimented, giving the barest nod of approval. "Now I step again."

Step, slash, parry, riposte, double slash, feinting here, feinting there, the exchange continued at a lazy pace as both teacher and student probed the other's defenses.

Then the teasing ended and the duel began in earnest.

Their swords crossed, then again, and again, and again faster and faster as they circled each other until the sound of their clashing blades echoed continuously around the area, each one not losing concentration of the amount of chakra keeping them from flying away, while still dueling with ease.

"Beautiful…" Naruto whispered as he watched, entranced, as the two sword fighters whirled around each other in a flurry of steel, while dodging a kick from Kukaku. '_No,'_ he corrected, '_These two aren't just people… and probably hadn't been for a long time. These two were Shinobi, trained killers, in peak physical condition matching wit and weapon in a dance of death…' _to a fellow ninja it was truly a thing of beauty.

Yoruichi couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as she pressed forward. "You're using a Sacrificial Defense against me?" she asked, herding her opponent toward the edge of the moving train.

Shunsui smiled knowingly as she continued to back away. "I thought it fitting, considering our birthright."

"Naturally," Yoruichi agreed, "You must expect me to attack with Hashirama's Gambit."

Shunsui smirked, just feet from the edge. "Naturally-" He agreed, suddenly tumbling under one of his genin's slashes and hand springing into the air. "But I find claiming the high ground cancels out Hashirama's Gambit, don't you?" He asked from his new perch a few feet away on top of the hatch to the inside of the train.

But Yoruichi was already flipping through the air over her sensei's head. "Unless the enemy has studied Heron's Dance!" she argued, slashing at Shunsui's neck only for the Kimono clad sword master to lock blades with her.

"Which I have," Shunsui replied with an amused twinkle in his eye that she was using his own move, shoving Yoruichi back a few feet jumping into the air to avoid a slash at his legs before following the retreating Shihoin.

As the two observers scrambled to get out of the way the two fighters almost flew across the train roof, dancing along the path and across the rails on the side, as they used their environment to attack each other at odd angles. First one would gain the advantage, then the other and back again, never losing balance and never coming close to stumbling as their battle raged with incredible finesse. And as they continued, their blades and bodies little more than blurs of motion, it became clear that this wasn't a match of mere Teacher and Student anymore.

"You are wonderful!" Shunsui laughed as Yoruichi managed to block another spinning combination of his twin blades.

"Thank you, I've worked hard to become so," Yoruichi replied as Shunsui continued to push her back.

"Then why are you smiling?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"Because I know something that you do not," Yoruichi replied smugly.

"And what is that?"

"I… am not standing on one foot." Shunsui looked at her in confusion until he felt the train shake underneath him, signifying that he was indeed standing on the ledge with only one leg and then, with a graceful twirl, Yoruichi's blades spun at the man only for him to jump over her and began their dance began anew.

Suddenly, the tides had turned. Momentarily stunned by the retreat he was forced to do, Shunsui fell back, attempting to regroup.

But it was no use.

It was slow at first, a slow shuffle, then steps, and so on until the man was in full retreat skipping and flipping as he desperately attempted to regain the initiative until he was forced to vault over the railing and off of the train, until he grabbed the rail, swinging himself up and over the girl. Tumbling to his feet Shunsui came up just in time to block an overhead slash that would have cleaved him in two.

"There's something I really ought to tell you," Shunsui admitted as he locked hilts with Yoruichi after forcing her back a few steps, a knowing, playful smirk pulling at his lips.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Yoruichi asked as she tried to push her opponent off balance.

Then Shunsui's smirk turned absolutely vicious. "I am not standing on one foot either," He said, throwing the girl away from him with a mighty shove as she discovered that she was in the same position she had put her sensei in earlier.

Then, it was as if a dam broken, and water was rushing through.

No sooner had Yoruichi recovered than Shunsui was upon her, blade held in his right hand and slashing toward her neck.

Yoruichi ducked.

The Sword master's blade passed overhead, but his elbow came down on Yoruichi's head.

The Shihoin princess rolled, minimizing the blow but Shunsui was already hot on her heels.

From that point on, Yoruichi was completely on the defensive. Every attack she made was countered. Every defense she attempted was pushed away. Every retreat she attempted was useless. For the rest of the battle Shunsui controlled the flow of the duel until, finally, Yoruichi turned to face her opponent, but Shunsui was already there slapping her blades out of her hands before giving an expert flick that sent Yoruichi's katanas flying into the air before they stuck in the top of the train, and he was resting his blade on Yoruichi's shoulder, millimeters from her carotid artery.

He looked at his two other students. "Call it," Was the only thing he said. "Winner, Shunsui Kyoraku!" Kukaku yelled as Shunsui did a small victory dance and Naruto ran over to them and handed Yoruichi her blades back with a smile. "Here you go, Yoruichi-chan," Yoruichi smiled at the boy feeling a fluttering feeling in her chest when she saw his smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," The snobbish voice of one Ryuzaki said from the latch, catching everyone's attention. "But we are just about to the ruined city." They all looked to see a large uninhabited snow covered city that seemed to be just as big as a hidden village.

When the train finally stopped, and the group disembarked, with the short, ugly glasses wearing student receiving another fist to the face when he ignored Naruto's warning and grabbed Kukaku's butt, of course she also turned the boy's possessions into a bomb with her blood-line. The old professor stood in front of the massive city and swept his arm out in front of him as if he were welcoming them to a hot springs resort. "Welcome to the Ancient City of Tokyo!"

**Chapter End**

**For those of you wanting some action, I will be having some Iwa shinobi helping a rival expedition team, by either digging, protecting and of course sabotaging the Land of Tea's group. Of course when the Iwa nin see Naruto, who basically looks like the Yondaime, they will try to kill him. That is enough spoilers for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also,**

**To: Kyuubi16 since you blocked me from replying with a private message, you will get this through the sight of everyone available****- This is not meant to be a full out bleach naruto story, i only used the characters from bleach and changed them to suit this world. If you do not like my story then don't read it, and the beginning is needed to show how he came to get his new team. Soul Society doesn't exist in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tokyo Ruins, a Boring Mission and a Deal with a Demon**

**First off I would like to apologize, I had a major case of writer's block for this story.**

**I do not own any Naruto or Bleach characters, I wrote the idea made for this story, but nothing from the Naruto or Bleach franchise.**

* * *

><p>Naruto could say in all honesty that this ruined city was massive, far bigger than Konoha. <em>'Damn, somebody could fit at least four entire Konoha's into what I've had seen so far.'<em> He thought as he looked around at the crumbling buildings, he could see the same thoughts running around in Yoruichi and Kukaku's heads. "Haha, your expressions are priceless!" The old professor, Kisuke, said. "Don't worry, I was the same my first time here too."

The old man's voice broke the three genin from the awe induced trance and Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "It's just so big!" He said in shock, his teammates nodding with him. Yoruichi was staring up at the massive buildings with the same awe as her male teammate, while Kukaku had managed to reign in her surprise.

"This is my second time here," Shunsui said, catching looks from everyone. "Really when?" The aged professor asked excitedly. "The end of the Third Shinobi War," Shunsui answered. "I was aiding a young shinobi I knew in the escape of Princess Koyuki from the Land of Snow, when her Uncle tried to murder her family to gain the throne, I led a distraction for the Snow Ninja so that my colleague could get away with the princess." He sat down on a large rock, "Some of the large craters you find will have been from my fight with the ninja."

The expedition crew was awestruck and the professor and his daughter began asking multiple questions of the legendary swordsman. Naruto and Yoruichi quickly started looking around the immediate area, while Kukaku tried to save their sensei from the probing questions of the expedition team.

"This is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he took in the sight of a gigantic tower that could probably take up a tenth of Konoha. Yoruichi nodded her head in agreement, "It's awesome, I never knew that cities of the past were this big." She said as she looked closer to a half rusted plague at the smashed door of the building in curiosity. "S-Shue-isha In-c?" Yoruichi said in confusion as she read the plaque, catching Naruto's attention. "What is Sh-ue-isha I-nc.?"

"I dunno," the dark skinned girl said as she took a small peek inside the building. It looked like a normal lobby like what you'd find in the Hokage tower, only there were more chairs that were broken like the large desk in front of a battered in door.

"Oi! Yoruichi, Naruto! Get back here!" They heard Kukaku's voice yell out between the buildings. "We need to set up a base camp!"

The two nodded to each other and left the large building, heading towards the place they last saw their group.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto reported to the run down building where Professor Kisuke and the rest of the professor's team were staying at about a half hour before the expedition team was supposed to start heading into the massive ruins. Naruto decided to start up a conversation with one of the guys while the professor and his daughter were going over some last minute checks before they start going around the area. "So Mr. Komui, what's this dig about?"

The man named Komui looked down at his short guard and replied, "Well Naruto-kun, Professor Kisuke teaches techno-archeology at the Tea University. This expedition is to see what we can find in a pre-Six Paths Sage era town that was discovered during the Third Shinobi War hence why we are here in the Tokyo ruins." Seeing the look of confusion on Naruto's face Komui explained, "About nine hundred years ago, the world we live in was a very different place. Advanced technology that could do things that seem unbelievable to the people of our era existed all throughout the world. Then there came the Great Cataclysm, something you ninja would know as the Beast called the Ten Tails or Juubi being born and the Sage of the Six Paths fighting it. Techno-archeologists like Professor Kisuke go to the ruins of the remaining ancient cities and try to recover their long lost technology, to help implement it into our society. That's how many of the 'modern' technology we have like TV has come about."

This caught Naruto's interest and he asked, "So what are you hoping to find Komui-san? What are you looking for?"

The college student smiled softly as he centered his white beret and said, "We don't really have anything in peculiar that we're looking for. In this field you have to take what you can find. Personally, I'm hoping to find one of those Ipods or an X-Box in good preservation. A Ipod is a small music playing device that you can carry around with you and an X-Box is a rectangular box that plays something called video games. We've found plenty of records about different technology."

Mizore, the professor's daughter, interrupted Komui and Naruto's conversation at this moment by saying, "Komui-san, would you please help me over here. It seems that Father misplaced his expedition tools somewhere." Naruto tried to strike up a conversation with Sado and Mokuba, but he didn't get very far on that front. Sado was a jock who was at the academy because it was needed in order to become an officer in the Land of Tea Daimyo's personal army. The only reason why Sado was on this dig was to help pull up his grade in Professor Kisuke's class. Mokuba on the other hand was simply hard to talk to. Apparently the fat, ugly green-haired boy was even more of a sleazebag than Jiraiya was, which of course got him punched by Kukaku again and grounded from the day's trip by the professor.

The rest of Team 13 walked in just as Mizore and Komui were wrapping up their search for the professor's belongings. Naruto looked at his ebony skinned teammate and said, "You might want to sit down. It seems the crazy teach misplaced all of his expedition supplies for the sake of putting ramen in his bag. His daughter and a student are looking for them and will probably be going out to get some more supplies soon. I think we've got an hour or so before they'll be ready to leave."

Surprisingly Kukaku stated, "It's amazing that you're being so calm about this Naruto. I have expected you to be jumping to Professor Kisuke's defense given how much you like ramen."

Now that comment really hurt Naruto, he thought that his new teammates would be more observant than that. After all, Kukaku and Yoruichi's intelligence was one of the things that Naruto found so awesome about them. Naruto's face quickly switched to his pouting mode and he replied, "Sheesh Kukaku. I thought you would have realized that I only pack two or three instant containers of ramen for long missions."

Kukaku couldn't help feeling a little ashamed at her actions. She should have known that about Naruto by now. It wasn't even some big secret; Kukaku would have known that if she paid a little bit of attention to Naruto during mealtimes.

Yoruichi stood in the background with her typical smirk on. She wasn't too thrilled to be on this mission since the chance of being molested by the short college student every time he got horny. '_Though I am glad that Naruto-kun punched that pervert's lights out.' _Yoruichi thought before she raised an eyebrow. '_When did I start calling him Naruto-kun?'_ This was going to be a long mission.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Week before the Expedition ends

After the first few days of guard duty, Naruto was literally bored out of his mind. After exploring the seeming endless buildings with Yoruichi, everything became extremely dull. Naruto couldn't do any extensive ninjutsu or taijutsu training during the time he wasn't on watch because Shunsui didn't want any member of the team worn out if a rouge ninja or another village's shinobi were to attack. Sure the chance of someone attacking the expedition was almost zero, but those were Shunsui's orders.

Unlike Kukaku and Yoruichi, Naruto hadn't brought anything to relax with. All Naruto had were the scrolls and sealing book that his new sensei gave him before the mission. Those scrolls were extremely interesting, but after a while they became monotonous and Naruto simply created a bunch of shadow clones to practice the basic fuuinjutsu that were listed in the book and some basic chakra control exercises. Yoruichi would always try to spend the most amount of time that she could with Naruto when they were off duty. Occasionally Naruto would talk with Shunsui about one thing or another. However, that still left a good deal of time where Naruto had to keep himself busy, especially when Yoruichi was on guard duty, though he did try to make sure he had the shift with her so that Mokuba didn't try anything on her.

Besides helping Yoruichi with her pervert problems, this left Naruto with only one way to keep himself busy, meditation. For hours on end, Naruto would sit on the same rock and simply meditate. One of Naruto's new teammates would pull Naruto out of his meditation if it was time to eat, it was his shift or Yoruichi wanted to hang out. Other then that, the other members of Team 13 would let Naruto meditate. After all, they didn't want one of the other members of the team disturbing them while they were relaxing. Well, Yoruichi wouldn't mind if it was Naruto who bothered her, she was always looking for something to do.

Something unique happened to Naruto a week before it was time to leave the Archaeology site. Naruto had been sitting on his rock like he usually did. However, the next second later Naruto found himself sitting in a large sewer, showing that he was in his mindscape. Opening his eyes, Naruto blurted out, "Hey what the Hell!? This isn't my rock!?" Instead of sitting on the rock facing the ruins, Naruto was sitting ontop of water in a sewer.

After a few moments of mental ranting, Naruto calmed down and tried to think about his situation. His new sensei had said that a person's mindscape was affected by things in their lives. Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered Kyuubi, he didn't want to see that rude fox again. For a second, Naruto seriously considered trying to leave his mindscape. However, there was a feeling in Naruto's gut telling him that he needed to look around this place.

In the end, Naruto decided to follow his gut. Naruto walked through a labyrinthine maze of sewage corridors and pipes until he finally reached the familiar imposing iron gates of the Kyuubi's prison. Even with the dim lighting, Naruto could see the sleeping form of the gigantic Demon Fox. Its massive body radiated power even when it was asleep. Naruto just stood in front of the cage looking at the Kyuubi and trying to figure out what to do while he was here.

The decision was taken out of Naruto's hands when the Kyuubi opened its massive blood red eye and growled out, "Why do you disturb my slumber, brat?"

Naruto quickly shot back, startled, "I was meditating and I ended up here. And don't get all high and mighty with me; you're just as mortal as I am."

Baring its large, pointy teeth, the Kyuubi sent a blast of its hot breath at Naruto. The breath wasn't burning, but it definitely was hot, and it stunk of century old rabbit. Naruto stayed right where he was even though he had to shield his eyes with his arm. After a few seconds, the Kyuubi stopped trying to blow Naruto away and started to chuckle. "Well, well, well, it seems that the little human has gained some substance after all. But don't think that impresses me brat, I've eaten dozens of rabbits with more substance than you. Why did you enter my domain?"

Naturally, Naruto took offense at being compared to whatever type of demonic rabbit that Kyuubi liked to eat, not knowing that it was a little white bunny that can zip around and tear out grown men's throats, and said, "Listen Mr. Fuzzy, I don't care what you think of me. However, I'd play nice if I were you. After all, you're just a squatter here and I'm the landlord."

The Kyuubi quickly responded by saying, "Do you really think I care about what you think mortal? You are just a speck. Your village is nothing but a pile of sticks and stones. In fact, your entire race is nothing compared to me. This prison will not hold me forever. Nothing can hold me forever, not even the gods can hold me. When I get out, you will be the first mortal that I kill."

Instead of running in slight fear like he would have as a child, Naruto just stood there with his arms folded and he replied, "Get real Fuzzball. If you could have escaped you would have long ago. There's no way you'd tolerate so many people back in Konoha thinking that me a mistreated little boy, is you a giant and great Demon. I bet that really gets to you; people thinking that big, bad Kyuubi is just a prankster who graduated as the deadlast in his class. You're probably just as angry about it as I am."

For a second, Naruto thought that the Kyuubi would roar out in rage at what he had said. However, all the Kyuubi did was let out a low, continuous growl. Then the Kyuubi demanded, "What do you want brat? Even an insignificant mortal like you has to have other things to do than just feast your eyes on me."

Naruto looked the Kyuubi in the eye, folded his arms around his chest and then proclaimed, "Let's get one thing straight Fuzzball. I hate the fact that you are stuck in my gut just as much as you hate being in here. However, you and I are stuck with each other until I or the both of us die. Is there an agreement that we can make so that our situation is less intolerable for the both of us?"

The Kyuubi just stared straight at the young Jinchuuriki as if he was trying to understand the logic of his container. After the young blonde didn't turn away from the giant's glare, the Kyuubi admitted, "An accord can be reached. However, such things are not to be taken lightly. Our lives may be bound together, but I would rather die than see you drag my name through the mud because of your foolishness. Prove that you are worthy of my power, brat and I will help you."

While that was a lot better than Naruto expected to get from the giant demon, he was still quite annoyed with how the Kyuubi had been talking to him. Naruto wanted to yell and shout at the Kyuubi then and there. However, Naruto held his tongue and tried to figure out what he should say. The Sandaime and Tsunade had always told Naruto that they had to deal with annoying people while working as the Hokage, mainly their Elders council and the Civilian council. '_What is the difference between dealing with an asshole noble or college student and dealing with an imprisoned all powerful demon?'_ Naruto thought as he stroked his chin, "How do I prove that I am 'worthy' of making a deal with you. Moreover, how do I know you won't backstab me? You're supposed to be a trickster after all."

Almost instantly the Kyuubi replied, "I require two things of you, brat. First, you shall not attempt to draw on my chakra unless we reach an agreement. It is my power and I will not share it with a thief. Second, do not come into the seal again until you have at least reached the strength level of those Sannin, as you call them. If you do these two things then you will have proved your worth to me. As proof of me telling the truth, I'll allow the seal to draw twice the amount of energy from me to heal your body. Understand this brat, you have only one chance. Fail this test and I will never allow you to try again. Moreover, I'll do everything in my power to insure that you die."

Naruto wasn't completely sure if the Kyuubi really would try to get him kill. However, Naruto knew that he had to accept the Kyuubi's terms. The Kyuubi, even though Naruto didn't want to admit it, could be a great benefit to him in battle. Sure it was a literal deal with the devil, but Naruto wouldn't mind making the deal if it helped him protect innocents or his precious people. With a confident grin on his face, Naruto looked up and stated, "You've got yourself a deal Fuzzball. Get ready to go to the bargaining table because I won't fail your test."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yoruichi was walking near Naruto's location and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Thanks to her mother being the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, Yoruichi was extremely sensitive to demonic chakra and instantly detected the rising levels of demonic chakra emanating from her only male teammate. However, the rising demonic chakra abruptly stopped. The demonic chakra was only double the typical background level of demonic chakra that Naruto normally produced.

'_What does this mean?'_ The ebony Kunoichi thought, Yoruichi honestly couldn't make heads or tails of it. The amount of background demonic chakra Naruto normally produced wouldn't just spontaneously skyrocket and then be bigger than before when it went down. Someone, or something, had to be behind this. The fact that the background demonic chakra was exactly twice as large as it was a few moments ago only confirmed Yoruichi's suspicions. '_Not even Tsunade-sama would bet that this was all coincidence.'_ Yoruichi thought as her yellow eyes narrowed and she tried to decide what she should do as she placed a hand on one of her kunai pouches. Eventually, she decided to wait and see what her blonde friend had to say about it.

Naruto opened his eyes a few seconds after Yoruichi made her decision. The blonde genin jumped slightly when he saw his purple haired teammate standing in front of him and asked, "Is everything okay, Yoruichi-chan?"

Yoruichi nodded her head and said, "Something is bothering me Naruto. The amount of demonic chakra that you just let off was massive a few minutes ago. What happened to cause that?"

Naruto answered, looking down at his hands nervously, "It's an interesting story. You see, I was meditating like I do usually, since everything else is so boring when I accidentally went into my mindscape. While I was there, I met the Kyuubi in his cell like last time when I was with my old team. After a few minutes of egging each other on, he made me an offer. He would be willing to make a deal with me if I become as strong as one of the Sannin without using his power and to not take any of his chakra until we make the deal. Since I didn't want to be left high and dry, I managed to get him to raise up my healing abilities so that I know that he'll hold up his end of the bargain."

This wasn't the sort of situation that the young girl was expecting. Part of Yoruichi wanted to scold her new best friend for being willing to trust the Demon Fox. However, another part of Yoruichi couldn't help agreeing with Naruto. It seemed that the Kyuubi was holding its end of the bargain. Finally, Yoruichi made up her mind and said, "How about I help you reach your goal, Naruto-kun? That way me, you and Kukaku can all become powerful!"

After thinking it over for a second in silence, Naruto said, "That'll be awesome, thanks Yoruichi-chan. My old team would usually just focus on Sasuke-teme! Let's all grow stronger together, we will become the most powerful shinobi in Konoha since the Shodaime Hokage!" He shouted as he pumped his fists into the air, getting a giggle from his ebony teammate.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto thought about what Yoruichi had talked to him about. Then Naruto gave his typical grin and said, "Just wait and see Yoruichi-chan. I'll become the strongest ninja ever and it won't be because of the Kyuubi!"

Yoruichi gave her best smile and grabbed Naruto by the hand, not noticing his blush as she pulled them towards the building they were resting in with the rest of the team. "Whelp, lets get going, it's time for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who don't know, Shueisha Inc. the building Yoruichi and Naruto found is the company that published the Naruto series, The rabbit mentioned (most of ya'll should know it) is the blood-thirsty, murderous Rabbit from Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail. The next chapter is where I will be having Han the Gobi Jinchuuriki attacking Naruto and his team on their way back to Konoha. He will be a rouge ninja in this story and there will also be a scene of Kakuzu capturing Han during the battle after the man was defeated.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed my story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Returning home, pirates, Iwa

**Chapter 6: Returning Home, Pirates and another Jinchuuriki**

**First off I would like to apologize… Again, I had a major case of writer's block for this story.**

**I do not own any Naruto or Bleach characters, I wrote the idea made for this story, but nothing from the Naruto or Bleach franchise.**

* * *

><p>A Week Later<p>

It was misty morning out on the ocean a week after the Expedition Team left the Tokyo Ruins. Suddenly, a large commercial ship came into view. It was one of the ships that belonged to the Land of Waves Shipping Company.

On the deck of the vessel was Naruto along with Yoruichi and Kukaku, all three of them trying to get rid of their resumed sea sickness. They had just left the port in the Land of Snow and were now waiting for their sensei to get done talking to the captain of the ship. About after an hour of talking and secretly enjoying some sake with the captain, Shunsui came out of the captain's quarters along with a tall man named Tahno. He was a man with back length grey hair and dressed in a simple grey battle kimono, like what the samurai wore when not in their armor, that had a nodachi strapped to his side. One of his green eyes was permanently closed from a pirate attack in his youth.

"Don't worry about a thing Tahno-taicho," Shunsui said as he presented his team to the captain. "My team can handle any pirates that decide to attack the vessel, especially since our client is on board with his team."

"You sure seem confidant Kyoraku-san," said Tahno. He then looked at Naruto for a moment as if sizing him up. "Please make sure you guys be careful around my ship and stay away from the storage room. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Naruto said in unison with Yoruichi and Kukaku as they stood at attention. Tahno nodded and then looked at Shunsui.

"Your team seems serious enough," he said. "I hope they live up to your expectations, there are a lot of pirates in the waters lately, especially with the civil war going on in Kiri." "Yes Taicho," Shunsui said as he sat down against the edge of the ships railing. Tahno nodded again and then turned to go back to his cabin so that he could plot the course with his navigator.

"That's the best I can hope for," said Tahno as he turned back suddenly. He then turned to the genins again. "The shipment that you are protecting by being on this ship is very important. The crates below are being shipped to some of the nobles as well as several shops on the island. This trip will last about a week or so. We should be able to see the Land of Whirlpools in four days. Once that happens we will be in the clear."

"Why's that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Have you never heard of the Land of Whirlpools?" Tahno asked in confusion. Naruto and his ebony teammate shook their heads. "Years ago during the Second World War. Kumo, Kiri and Iwa all attacked and destroyed it's hidden village, Uzushiogakure." A gasp was heard from both Naruto and Yoruichi. Kukaku and Shunsui already knew about it. "After the attack from the three villages was over, the place was burned to the ground and the ground itself was contaminated by Iwa's two Jinchuuriki pouring their Bijuu's chakra into the ground; plants began to wither and die, and the soil lost all of its nutrients. This left the survivors of the village a literal wasteland. Those who survived the attack were scattered all over the elemental nations. While the land is deserted and barren, it is believed that those who venture too close will be contaminated by the Bijuu's excess chakra that is still pouring out from the island."

"Then why are we going in that direction?" Yoruichi asked as Naruto began to feel drawn to the mention of the mystery village.

"Because it is complete and utter bullshit," Tahno said with a snort as he patted the blonde's head. "The only people who believe that shit are idiots. I personally know that the Land of Whirlpools is no longer tainted, I was with the team that went to check it out twenty years ago." With that Tahno turned as walked back to the captain's quarters. It looked like it was going to be a long trip.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Four Days Later

It was early morning on the seas near the famed Land of Whirlpools. A decent sized fog was stretched across the ocean like a warm, thick blanket making it hard for anyone to see anything. This pissed off one person in particular.

"Is that the ship we are looking for? The one with the man who created the Two Heavens?" asked an Iwa Chunin as she squinted through the telescope in her hands. Her name was Kurotsuchi, she was the fourteen year old granddaughter of Oonoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi has short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes that are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure chunin flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves, her hitai-ite resting comfortably on her forehead.

"Yes Kurotsuchi-taicho," said her teammate Han. He is the second Jinchuuriki of the Gobi, five tailed Dolphin Horse. Han is a very tall man, easily standing a full head and a half taller than Shunsui. He was also heavily armoured, wearing what he calls "Steam Armour" with a furnace on the back of his armor that emits red-hot steam. He has light brown eyes and his armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armor covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wears a red conical straw hat over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armor and furnace. He wears his Iwagakure forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armor, Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wears over his red armor. Also, the armor covering his arms and torso is plated. He was standing next to Kurotsuchi with his own telescope, watching the Konoha team that was on the ship.

The two Iwa shinobi were on another ship with a small squad waiting to ambush Shunsui Kyoraku, a man that had killed dozens of Iwa shinobi and Stone samurai alongside Minato Namikaze in the Third War. Their ship wasn't all that large, but it wasn't a small vessel either. It was designed for speed, durability and holding large amounts of cargo, perfect use for the pirates that patrolled these waters in search of easy prey. The Iwa team had removed the former captain from the command of this ship and had taken over with Kurotsuchi as the new captain and Han as the first mate. On the main deck watching their target were at least two dozen pirates and another three Iwa nin, their various weapons drawn, ready to attack the opposing vessel.

"All right you filthy sea dogs," Kurotsuchi yelled as she snapped her telescope shut and turned to her crew. "We will be raiding that ship over there. You can keep whatever good you find, but leave the shinobi to us."

"I heard that shinobi teams always have a three genin, they can't be that hard to beat. Why don't we get to fight the ninja?" asked a pirate with long brown hair. Before Kurotsuchi could say anything, Han grabbed her shoulder and stepped forward.

"I believe I can give you a good reason," The man said as he pulled out a shinobi information card out from his pouch. He tossed it into the former first mate. "Shunsui Kyoraku is an S-rank shinobi that could kill half of you before you even made it five steps on board, the reason we are fighting them is because of him."

The pirates looks changed to that of understanding and a smug aura appeared on their faces as they gripped their swords tighter in anticipation.

"So," Kurotsuchi asked with a smug smirk. "Will you fight for us?"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The pirates roared as they began to get ready.

"Good," said Han as he jumped up onto the bow of the vessel and he pointed an armored hand towards the ship their adversary was on. "Then set sail for that ship."

"You heard the man," One of the pirates yelled as he took command of his fellows. "Lets go kill us some merchants!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile on the other ship, Naruto was watching Yoruichi as she leaned against the ship's railing. Her elbows were supporting her lithe body as she leaned over the railing, watching the calm waves hit against the boat's side, causing it to rock slightly. The salt filled wind would often blow through her short purple hair, yet she didn't seem to notice as she watched the ocean. The sight caused a bit of drool to escape her blonde teammate's mouth as he took in her beauty.

"ATTACK!"

"… Attack," Naruto muttered as he furrowed his brows. The blonde of Team 13 then blinked. "Wha-?! Who said attack?" He and Yoruichi jumped back to back as they heard clanking sounds from all around the ship. A moment later they saw dozens of pirates began to climb over the railing or the rigging, swinging their blades. Naruto and Yoruichi backed away slowly as more and more started appearing behind their fellows. Not a second later, Kukaku and their sensei ran towards them along with the captain, while one of the crewmen made sure that the expedition team was safe.

"What are they doing here?" Tahno yelled as he cut down a pirate that came his way.

"It would appear that these men would like to engage in an act of piracy against your ship, Taicho," Shunsui said as they finally caught up to his blonde and purplette students, swinging one of his swords to bat away an incoming katana.

"I can tell that," Tahno shouted as he dodged a couple pirates, a little happy to see Yoruichi punch one back over the railing. "But pirates shouldn't be in this area. Pirates always stay clear from this area since we are close to the Whirlpools."

Shunsui sighed as he looked over at the invading ship, he could faintly spot Iwa shinobi in the crowd of pirates. "There are Iwa shinobi mixed among the pirates that are coming aboard. Naruto, I want you, Kukaku and Yoruichi to go protect our client and the rest of the crew in the storage room and make sure none of the pirates or Iwa shinobi get through."

"But sensei, shouldn't we help you?" Kukaku asked, itching to try one of her bombs on an actual enemy. "We have been training hard for a moment just like this. We should be able to handle something like this."

"That's an order Kukaku," Shunsui said as he decapitated another pirate. "Our mission is to make sure that the expedition team gets back to Wave safely. So, I want you to protect the crew and the client in the storage room. Go NOW!"

Kukaku nodded to the Legendary shinobi. Naruto and Yoruichi were a bit taken back by their sensei's outburst. The three genin then turned and began to take their client and the ship's crew that wasn't fighting down to the lower deck of the commercial vessel where the cargo was being held.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This sucks," Naruto said. His arms were crossed as he sat on a crate close to the door. They had been training hard, plus Naruto had been in the Chunin Exams, they should be able to fight against pirates and a couple of shinobi. Kukaku and Yoruichi nodded. "I know, we could have helped against some pirates, while sensei handled the Iwa shinobi!" Kukaku said in righteous fury, she had wanted to blow something up and actually get some action on this mission. The two of them quieted as they heard thumping going on on the side of the ship.

**"Katsu!"** Someone yelled from outside the vessel, suddenly the hull next to the genin squad exploded in a burst of fire and splinters of wood, blowing Naruto and his teammates back from where they were sitting. The explosion created a large hole that had the captain yelling, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" in complaint and it was big enough for multiple people to step through. Luckily for Team 13, their clients and the crew; the jagged hole was a several feet above the ocean. However, the massive armored man standing on the water with two Iwa shinobi flanking him were going to be a problem. The armored man and his fellows leapt through the hole and into the ship, then they scanned the storage room before the armored giant's eyes skidded to a halt on Naruto.

"It can't be..." The giant said catching his fellow Iwa shinobi's attention. "Well, well; It looks like we have the son of the Yondaime Hokage gracing us with his presence." His statement caught the attention of everyone in the room as they followed his line of sight to Naruto. Yoruichi and Kukaku gasped slightly as they noticed the similarities between Konoha's hero and their blonde teammate.

"Change of plans, Kuku, Iroh." The giant said. "I want you to take out the two kunoichi, I'll kill the Yondaime's spawn."

Kukaku's eyes widened and she quickly threw a kunai at them, along with her bombs, but missed as the three shinobi moved quickly. The armored giant jumped to the right while his fellow shinobi leapt towards Yoruichi and Kukaku. When Iroh landed, he saw Yoruichi racing towards her with her dual katanas out and Kukaku was fighting off Kuku kunai to kunai.

"Lets make this quick," Kukaku yelled to her teammates. She then shot at her opponent at an incredible speed. Sadly for her it didn't work as Kuku jumped up and did a backflip in the air as Kukaku zoomed under the Iwa Kunoichi.

"I bet you say that to all the men," Iroh said as the Iwa chunin appeared in front of her when the bomb lover landed. Suddenly he felt an explosive pain in his side as Yoruichi's foot connected with the side of his stomach, sending him flying into the side of the hull.

"You should really keep your eyes on your opponent," Yoruichi said, a bit miffed that she had been ignored. "In case you forgot, you were fighting me!"

"Oh, I didn't forget," Iroh said calmly from behind the dark skinned girl just before he delivered a dual roundhouse kick to Yoruichi's back, launching her forward as the Iroh in front of her turned into mud. "And you should listen to your own advice." Yoruichi bounced against one of the boxes and looked down at the Iroh she had been talking to.

"Mud?" She asked. "How did you get mud out here in the ocean?" Then she launched back towards her target. Her katanas swinging in a dance of death.

"What an unlucky child you are," Han said as he walked towards the blonde of Team 13. "I don't know how you stayed hidden from the world, but your days of running are over."

"I'm sorry but how the heck do you think that I am related to the Yondaime?" Naruto asked in confusion. Han chuckled as he rushed towards the blonde and he slammed his armored fist into the floor, crushing the wooden planks and causing Naruto to leap away.

The Iwa jinchuuriki then rushed at Naruto with such force that the wooden planks that made up the floor broke where he had been standing a mere second ago. Naruto stayed were he was which confused the massive man. '_What the hell is with him_,' thought Han. '_Does the boy think that he can stop my charge? Or is he so scared he can't even move? Whatever the case, the Yellow Flash's spawn will now die!'_

Naruto smirked as Han bore down on him and raised his hands into his familiar Shadow clone handsign. He was suddenly obscured by a cloud of smoke and Han covered his eyes, before the smoke cleared and the jinchuuriki stared awestruck at the thirty-five Naruto's standing in front of him. '_What the-?'_ Han thought as he twisted to look at another ten Narutos. '_I know that was the Shadow clone jutsu, how the hell did he make so many.'_

The Gobi jinchuuriki had to jump out of the way as three Narutos fell from the ceiling with a head-sized rasengan in his hand, aimed for the armored figure. Han smashed his fist into the side of one of the Naruto's heads, causing it to go up in smoke. "Well then, this should be a fun time!" Han roared as he started going through hand signs. "**Boil Release: Skilled Mist No Jutsu!"**

A cloud of acidic mist burst from the man's mask and Naruto's eyes widened as he watched it dissolve the clones closest to Han. The blonde jumped back and launched several kunai with explosive tags attached. They never got close to Han, detonating as soon as they hit the mist.

"Dammit," Naruto said as he leapt back from another of Han's rushes. "What the hell is with this guy? I can't even hit him!" He launched another kunai, only to watch it cling off the man's gauntlet. Han appeared next to him and slammed the same gauntlet into his side, making him feel three of his ribs snap from the force.

"You may be the son of the Yellow Flash and have some decent skills for a genin," Han said as he stood over the injured Naruto. "But you would never be able to compare to an Iwagakure Elite Jounin, especially since I am the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi!"

Naruto looked up startled at the man's statement in wonder. "Y-you are like me?" the Blonde asked, instantly getting widened eyes from the crew and Iwa shinobi that heard that statement. Han leapt back with wide eyes as he took another stance. "Which of us are you!?" The armored man asked, completely calm as he gathered himself to fight another Jinchuuriki.

"Number Nine…" All of the Iwa shinobi's eyes bugged out as they turned to stare at the Jinchuuriki of the strongest of the Bijuu. "Shit," Kuku said from where he stood in front of Kukaku. "Han-taicho we need to fall back!" Kukaku instantly capitalized on his distraction, since their team already knew about Naruto's condition.

She hurled a large blue energy ball that was absorbed into Kuku's body, hurling him back into the crates behind him. Kuku looked down at his hand in terror as his body began to glow a faint blue. "Shit NOOO-" Kuku yelled before he went of in a large explosion that knocked everyone off balance.

Iroh was quickly back on his feet and in front of Yoruichi with dual swords sticking out of the bandages on his wrists as he made a quick scissor motion aimed at the dark skinned genin's neck. However, the Shihoin Heiress vanished from the man's sight before he could finish the initial slashes. "What the Hell-" Iroh began only to be interrupted as Yoruichi appeared in front of the confused man and slammed her foot into the Iwa shinobi's groin.

"In case you are wondering…" Yoruichi said as she appeared behind him and kicked him towards the boxes as he grasped the pained Iroh Jr. "That was a Shihoin Clan technique called shunpo or flash step. I'm not going to make it easy for you to get me dickless."

"I see," Iroh said with a pained gasp as he stood up straight, flicking his blades back out. His large lips were pulled back into what seemed to be half grimace and half a snarl. "That makes this so much better. I don't want this to be over too quickly, or I won't have the fun of getting to break you in as a playtoy later." The Iwa Jounin then brought his swords up and went into a series of slashes that would have crippled Yoruichi if she hadn't blocked with her own katanas or dodged them. Then, to Iroh's surprise, Yoruichi used shunpo to appear in six places at once, leaving after images in her wake. The six copies launched a simultaneous attack at each spot, delivered by a kick or a breathtaking punch. While that was what it looked like, in reality Yoruichi was moving so fast that it only looked like she was in six spots at once. She landed a few feet away from Iroh before the man fell to the ground.

Yoruichi began panting hard. Despite how good she was with her family's speed techniques, she was still relatively new to creating clones with just speed and maintaining them.

"Not bad," Iroh said as he stood back up, causing the dark skinned girl to gasp. Yoruichi watched as Iroh stood back up. Yoruichi snarled as she saw what looked like black stone receding from the man's skin, showing no damage. Though she did notice a thin trickle of blood was coming out of Iroh's mouth and from a cut on his brow. "That wasn't bad at all."

"H-how?" Yoruichi asked as she shook a throbbing pain from her bruised hand.

"I have the unique ability to rearrange the carbon in my body to make my skin as hard as diamond," Iroh said as he cracked his neck. Then he flung his swords from the bandages at the stunned Yoruichi. Iroh grinned sadistically as he watched the blades rip into Yoruichi's chest and the force behind the attack sent the dark skinned genin flying into the wooden wall of the ship where the blades impaled themselves deeply into the planks. "Game over little girl."

However, his vicious smirk vanished as quickly as Yoruichi's own body did, leaving behind her ripped orange jacket. "Da fuck-" He never finished as Yoruichi smashed her lightning coated fist into the side of his jaw, slamming him into the side of the ship. She then lashed her foot out at him and right into Iroh's stomach, causing him to double over in pain as her lightning coated foot smashed through his skin turned carbon and he fell unconscious. Han only gave a momentary glance at his fallen comrade.

"That attack was called Utsusemi," Yoruichi stated as she stared down at the fallen Iwa shinobi. "We of the Shihoin clan created it as a way to distract our opponents by making them think that they were able to get us." She looked different without her orange jacket. Her generous figure was exposed to the world. Her undershirt was black and clung to her slender and curvaceous form, leaving her mocha colored back completely bare, along with the sides of her breasts.

Han said nothing as he watched the scene. Then he noticed the injured boy in front of him get up. "Looks like we underestimated you all," Han said as he watched Kukaku and Yoruichi move forward to aid their fallen teammate. Han then whipped his head towards the ceiling as he noticed several of his fellow Iwa comrades and the Pirate's chakra signature blink out of existence. "Hmm, it would seem that your sensei was a bit harder to handle than we originally thought."

Han watched as the three genin of Team 13 ran towards him with either their kunais or in Yoruichi's case, swords, and they all leapt at him to take down the behemoth. "**Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength!"** He yelled and steam burst out from the furnace on his back and he launched forward in an insane burst of speed. He first struck Kukaku as the girl tried to create a large energy bomb, his fist burrowing into her stomach and launching her back into the side of the ship and leaving the planks she hit dented. Next he threw a kick that caught a startled Yoruichi as she tried to keep up with his speed and she was launched through several dozen creates, much to the captain's discomfort. Both of them fell to the ground unconscious.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he formed a rasengan into his hand and tried to strike the imposing giant. Han just grabbed the boy's wrist and snapped it, causing Naruto to scream out in pain. The Iwa Jinchuuriki then struck him repeatedly in the stomach before throwing the nearly unconscious boy into the air, where he performed a flying spin kick to his stomach that launched Naruto through the ceiling of the storage room and out onto the deck where Kurotsuchi and the remainder of her squad was fending off Shunsui, as the corpses of several Iwa shinobi and dozens of pirates littered the ground.

Shunsui's eyes widened as he saw the flying form of his blonde student strike the deck, the boy having lost consciousness as he was kicked. The legendary shinobi's eyes widened further as he saw the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi leap from the hole Naruto appeared from. Han smirked at the man and prepared to crush Naruto's skull beneath his foot. Everything stopped as Shunsui appeared in front of Han, his hand holding back the giant's foot with little trouble as an audible red-gold aura surrounded the legendary swordsman. "Don't you dare…" Shunsui said as his eyes gained a dangerous glint that scared several of his enemies, so far they had only seen the mischievous glint in his eyes when he was beating them earlier, this form scared the shit out of them. Even Han couldn't stop trembling slightly at the aura of a man rumored to be able to match the four tails in battle.

Shunsui straightened suddenly and to everyone's surprise, threw the armored man towards his fellows. Kurotsuchi was the only one able to dodge as Han crushed their fellow shinobi, leaving her and the unconscious jinchuuriki as the only survivors of their fifteen man squad.

"Leave now," Shunsui said as he struggle to pull himself in. "Leave and I won't kill you…" This was one of the reasons why he asked to have a Sannin travel pass despite being only a Jounin, that way he'd be alone and not have to see his fellow Leaf shinobi die or be injured like this. Plus his temper even scared the one and two tailed Bijuu when it had been unleashed in the war.

Kurotsuchi nodded, trembling under the pressure the legendary man was excluding. She quickly lifted Han onto her shoulders and began making her way back to the ship they arrived on, the swordsman watching them the whole way, before he stooped down and lifted Naruto up to take him to the ships medical bay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Yoruichi opened her topaz eyes, the first thing that she noticed was that Han was gone. She then noticed that she had some bandages and band aids covering the injuries she received from fighting the Iwa shinobi and the beat down from Han. She then looked over at Kukaku and Naruto to see how they were doing as she noticed them in the beds next to her. Kukaku was still unconscious and had what looked like a massive bruise covering her stomach, with her breasts and arms swathed in bandages and their blonde teammate was also unconscious, with a cast covering his right arm and bandages covering most of his body. But other than that the two seemed to be fine.

"I see you are awake," She heard Shunsui's voice say and she looked over to see the Jounin standing with his back against the door. "I'm glad that you guys were able to survive against a Jinchuuriki like Han."

Yoruichi nodded and almost started as Naruto stirred from his slumber. "Sensei? What was a team of Iwa shinobi doing attacking us?" The dark skinned girl asked as Naruto sat up in the bed to look around. "Our mission didn't have anything to do with Iwa."

Shunsui sighed and rubbed his beard, "It would seem that they attacked us to get revenge on me for the role I had in killing their shinobi in the Third War." The man said. "I was able to hold them off, but I didn't think that they would send Han and a couple more shinobi after you guys."

Naruto nodded as he looked towards his sensei with a serious look, he had been wanting to ask the man about something ever since the man named Han said that he was the Yondaime's son. "Shunsui-sensei?" He said catching the swordsman's attention. "Han said something about me being the spawn of the Yondaime, is that true? Am I his son?"

His question got Yoruichi to join them in interest as they looked towards the suddenly tired looking man. "Yes… It is true Naruto." Shunsui said as he tiredly rubbed his face. "Minato Namikaze is your biological father."

Naruto looked gobstruck and then excited, but Shunsui raised his hand to stop the excitable boy from speaking. "Naruto, you can't tell anyone about this." Shunsui said getting a confused look from Naruto and Youichi. "This is an SS-Rank secret, the reason you and everyone else wasn't told is because first the civilians of Konoha wouldn't believe and then there are the enemies that your father made in life that would try to kill you."

The two conscious genin 'Oh'd' in understanding as Shunsui sat down in the chair in front of their beds. "You can tell Kukaku though since she is your only teammate that doesn't know yet." Naruto nodded and looked at the war hero. "could you tell me about my father?" He asked.

Shunsui smiled and nodded as he began recounting one of his tales with his genin squad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Twenty Miles away on a slightly sinking ship

"Dammit!" Kurotsuchi yelled as she dodged another strike from a weird man with pale hair and a large tri-bladed scythe in his hands, that was chanting about how she would be a good sacrifice for some guy named Jashin. Han was trying to hold his own against a man that had several black tendrils coming from his body and had already used four of the five elements. The two survivors of the Iwa team were struggling to survive against the two of them.

"Hidan," The masked tendril man said as he managed to catch Han's fist in his own, before he crushed the Jinchuuriki's hand through the armor. "We need to go soon, leave the girl and help me with the Jinchuuriki."

Hidan's response was to yell at his partner about not interrupting his ceremonies. Han then slammed his fist into the mask of one of the creatures holding him, killing it along with the one he managed to kill earlier. "**Boil Release: Sauna Murder!"** What seemed to be several needles made of steam burst out from his gauntlet towards Hidan and burned completely through the Cultist's leg.

Kakuzu grunted from the strain and wrenched Han down to his level, before he grabbed the man's mask and crushed it with his hand. He then slammed his tendrils into the giant's armor and struck the man's pressure points causing him to fall unconscious.

Kakuzu grunted as he caught the falling man and hefted him onto his shoulders, before turning to see Kurotsuchi holding off the S-ranked cultist. "Hidan lets go, we have the Jinchuuriki, you can perform the ceremony later with someone else!" Kakuzu yelled before he leapt over the ship, closely followed by a pissed Hidan.

Kurotsuchi dropped to her knees in exhaustion and watched as the two shinobi made off with one of Iwa's jinchuuriki. She couldn't believe this, first they got their asses handed to them by their target and then after her entire squad was slaughtered except for her and Han, they are attacked by two of what seemed to be bat shit crazy S-class shinobi that wanted the Bijuu in Han. '_Oonoki-jiji isn't going to like this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Heya guys, it has been a while, but as promised, here is the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it, cause it took a long while of having to think how that battle should go. Also the start of the chunin exams will be next chapter and it'll have a little four month time skip. Also since I have been pushing it off for a while, after this Chunin Exams is the time that the little Uchiha brat tries to run away. The Chunin Exams will be held in Kumo so expect a bit of a wait so I can decide how their exams will be.<strong>

**Until next time, have fun!**


End file.
